Love University
by fettuccine-lini
Summary: TOP and GD are room mates in university and threw his best friend he meets his soul mate, TOP/Daesung, G-Dragon/Taeyang Hint of Joon/Mir or Joomi
1. Introduction

TOP went to a musical university and shared a dorm room with his first year best friend named Ji Yong (But everyone called him GD). That evening GD asked if he could use their room to practice a duet he had with a partner from his vocal lessons, TOP agreed he was planning to go out that night anyway. TOP was sitting on his bed reading waiting for GD to come back with this guy so that he could go out and maybe hook up with a guy or a girl it never mattered to TOP. TOP looked up from his book when he heard noise come from outside it, it was his roommate GD and some other voice that was male but soft and sounded sweet. The door opened and GD stepped threw with the cutest guy ever, TOP looked this guy up and down a few time before he got caught, this guy who was partnering with GD had a good build and a nice ass. GD looked over and saw TOP sitting there looking up and down Daesung and thought it might be good to introduce them cause GD thought one TOP needed a partner and he thought Daesung needed one too. "Hey TOP this is my duet partner Daesung" GD said as TOP got up to shake this guy's hand. "Hey I'm Seung-hyun but everyone calls me TOP, for reasons that I shouldn't tell you on a first introduction" TOP said with a smirk and winked at Daesung. At this Daesung blushed at TOPs openness but did find this older student very attractive, and Daesung could tell that this guy and him where going to meet again. GD looked over at his best friend and his class partner still holding hands even after the introduction. GD cleared his throat to get their attention, as they dropped hands, GD said "Can we start practicing since we have that introductions over with" GD looked slightly annoyed so TOP let Daesung go and stopped flirting. TOP wanted to hear this guy sing to see how good he was, "Do you guys mind if I stay here I'll only listen and I won't make a sound I'll just read or do some work". Even though the question was to the two of them the question was directed at Daesung and this causes Daesung to blush again. TOP loved making this guy blush for some reason and now that red shade was his official favorite and he wanted to see it more. "Umm it's fine with me as long as you're ok with it" Daesung said hopefully to GD because he wanted to see TOP more even if he had to sing in front of him. "Fine! Fine! As long as you stay quiet and don't interrupt cause I need the practice." GD said to TOP. "Good! So I'll just sit here then. Don't let me cause anything of this practice to get _hard_ for you just sing as you guys normally would" TOP said and his innuendo caused Daesung to blush again and he was 100% sure now that this would become a drug for him and he was already addicted. GD sensing the innuendo and seeing Daesung blush could tell there was already something between these two guys and hoped TOP would treat sweet Daesung right, and he'd make sure TOP behaved.


	2. Chapter 1

As TOP listened to GD and Daesung sing he really liked the mix of rap and ballet singing. TOP was staring so intensely that every time Daesung looked over and made eye contact, he blushes and this made TOP stare more.

TOP started to feel something start to pool in the bottom of his stomach and he knew this feeling well. TOP got up suddenly and left the room without saying a word, this confused Daesung he thought he was singing good and he thought there was something starting between them but this might have to be another one sided love.

"Finally he left I thought he was going to stare a hole through the wall of something" GD suddenly said and that snapped Daesung out his daze.

"Yea, I guess. Soooo do you wanna do that again?" Daesung asked.

"Naaaa I think we're good I'm tired too." GD said while sitting down on his bed "Do u want hang out for a bit?"

"Um sure I don't have anything else to do tonight" Daesung said sitting on a chair he pulled out from GD desk.

TOP ran into the boys dorm shared bathroom and good thing it was empty. Top went into one of the stalls, locked the door, sat down and undid his pants. He could see that he was already semi hard. He didn't ever get this kind of reaction from any guy so fast before. As TOP took his dick into his hand he pulled a few times and got hard fast. He slid his thumb into the slit to get some pre-cum and spread it along and down his shaft. As TOP was doing this he could only think of the Youngers hand that he shook earlier. TOP thought about this and he could only mutter Daesung name under his breath as he started to pant. The idea of Daesung hand doing this to him set him off more as he felt his balls tighten and as he came he thought that was one of the best wanks he ever had. He took toilet paper to clean up the slight mess me made of the stall door. TOP went out of the stall to wash his hands and as he was about to go out the door younger students came in and smiled at him he just walk by them and went back to his room hoping Daesung wouldn't be there or else he might have another problem.

As TOP opened the door to his shared room, the first thing he had the pleasure of seeing was Daesung was topless and changing into a new shirt that GD was giving him. Daesung had a well sculpted 6 pack and that caused the same feeling from before to start to pool to in the bottom of his stomach. TOP was to stunned by this gorgeous body he frozen in the doorway just staring.

"TOP are you going to come in or just stand there and keep on staring?" GD said, Daesung hadn't even noticed him yet and blushed when he realized he was shirtless and being stared at by this good looking man.

"We were hanging out and he spilt his drink of his shirt, so I let him borrow one of yours because mine would be too small." GD informed TOP, GD had planned this because he knew there was something between these guys and he just gave them another reason to meet again.

"Oh that's fine. As long you don't forget to return it to me" TOP said with a smirk so happy to have a reason now to see this guy again.

"Yes don't worry, I can even give it to you tomorrow if you need it sooner" Daesung said to TOP very kindly and this made TOP want him more.

Daesung wouldn't just be another one night stand TOP was going to try for Daesung for the long run.

"Oh no its fine. Whenever is fine" TOP said with a smile.

TOP smile made Daesung heart swell and beat fast, he knew this feeling and he knew that he was already developing feeling for this guy he barely knew.

"Well I think I should head back to my room now." Daesung said "Oh it got really late I didn't even notice the time go by"

"GD we should walk him back to him room, don't know who is out at this time of night" TOP said in a protective voice.

"Aish I'm tired though!" GD said and when he saw the look TOP was giving him he got up and ready to go.

"Oh you don't really have to. It's ok" Daesung said politely

"Oh it's no trouble, I need to stretch my legs anyway. I should get some physical exercise today on my feet at least" TOP said with a smirk. Daesung of course blushed at how this guy was being so nice to him their first meeting.

"Ok are we ready to go before I fall asleep!" GD said very annoyed now.

As the three of them were walking Daesung back to him room TOP phone went off.

"I'm going to answer this and then catch up." TOP said and stopped.

"Hey! Where were you tonight? We were waiting for you" Taeyang said to TOP through the phone.

"Oh umm I got busy with something" TOP answered his slightly angry friend.

"I'm sure something did. So who are they? A boy? Or girl?" Taeyang started to ask his friend.

TOP was losing sight of Daesung so he hung up and ran after them.

"Hey guys sorry about that, it was just a friend calling to yell at me" TOP said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh really, what did you do this time. So who was it?" GD ask curiously

"Umm I think you know him, his name is Taeyang." TOP saying 100% knowing that GD knew Taeyang and had a huge crush on him.

"Oh really? Why did he phone did he want to get together with you and m- Ya did he want to meet with you?" GD asks stumbling because he wanted to see Taeyang again but happy he caught himself.

"Don't mind me but who is Taeyang?" Daesung asked feeling out of the loop here.

"Taeyang is just an old friend of mine that GD knows threw me. They're not really friends at all." TOP said to tease GD.

"We are friends not just through you!" GD shot back not really knowing what he was saying

"Oh really than why do you never text him or phone him to go out for drinks or to hang?" TOP ask curiously

"Well because we are both busy" GD replied

"Oh really?" TOP said

TOP and GD kept bickering until they got to Daesung's room.

"We're here! This is my room" Daesung said enthusiastic

"Oh ok. Well it was great to meet you and see you soon" TOP said almost sadly and put out his hand to shake Daesung's one more time.

"You'll see me soon. Why?" Daesung said and also secretly happy to shake TOPs hand again.

"You're wearing my shirt remember" TOP said as he made a light tug on the hem of it.

TOP wanted to just grab that shirt and fling it off and ravage this man but he couldn't do that in a dorm hallway and not of their first time meeting. TOP didn't want to scare this guy away.

Daesung only wanted for TOP to just ripe his shirt off him and do whatever he wanted to him, Daesung might be a virgin but he wanted this guy to ravage him until he passes out.

TOP and Daesung were staring at each other so intensely that it kind of scared GD for Daesung safety.

"Ok let's go so I can sleep now! Good night Daesung see you tomorrow" GD said grabbing TOPs arm and dragging him but TOP was slightly resisting.

"Goo-good night. See you in a few days hopefully." He wasn't supposed to let that last thing slip.

This made Daesung blush again at what TOP said. "Oh ok then see you guys"

TOP and GD started to make their way back to their room.


	3. Chapter 2

As TOP and GD were walking back to their room, TOP was thinking about Daesung and GD was thinking why would Taeyang phone TOP and not even say hi to him after what happened between them. Once they got to their room GD laid back on his bed and started to remember everything from that night with Taeyang.

"_Hey Taeyang I'm bored where did TOP run off too?" GD asked Taeyang who was also on the couch with him at TOPs high school party. GD always had a huge crush on Taeyang and wanted him so badly. Taeyang always thought that GD was cute and he wanted to do him but he was his best friends best friend so he held back._

_As a drunken Seungri came over and asked GD if he wanted to go somewhere more private. GD didn't know Seungri very well but went with him anyway because he knew he wouldn't get any actions from Taeyang tonight. As Taeyang saw GD and that asshole Seungri going up the stairs to TOPs third floor where the bedrooms were he felt a pain in his heart. Taeyang shot up from the couch and made his way to go and get GD; he thought fuck TOP if he doesn't like it but GD is going to be mine. Once Taeyang got to the top of the stairs he saw that Seungri had an arm around GDs waist and was opening a door._

_Taeyang grabbed GD arm and pulled him away from Seungri and into his grasp, which made GD give a little yelp of surprise. _

"_Sorry but he's mine now" Taeyang said with such protectiveness that frightened Seungri in his drunken state. GD was amazed that his dream was coming true right now and he saw how mush Taeyang drank and that this was nothing so it wasn't like he was drunk._

_Taeyang pulled the door open, pushed GD onto the bed, turned around and locked the door so no disturbances could get in. When Taeyang turned around he expected GD to be on the bed but instead he was now attached to his lips. GD and Taeyang kiss was so filled with want and desire it made both them hard. GD wound his arm around the olders neck while Taeyang wound his around and under GD shirt. Taeyang felt a nicely toned torso and nothing to build but just perfect. Taeyang grasped GD by the hip urging him to jump up and once GD felt this his legs were instantly around Taeyang's waist and hooked his feet behind Taeyang's back so he didn't fall. _

_They broke their lips apart only for breath, once they were replenished they only started to devour each other again. Now GD started to grind his hips against Taeyang's so that the older could feel how hard he was already. Taeyang could feel GD's hard on rubbing against him and he knew that he was only getting hard to and wanted to do something about it. _

_Taeyang threw GD onto the bed and made a little leap and was on top of GD and pushed GD knees apart and make his way between them. Taeyang's kissed GD this time with passion and lust. When they broke apart for air Taeyang made his way down GD jawline then to his neck. When Taeyang was going to move down further GD's shirt got in his way, so he just took that off and threw it across the room. Taeyang attached himself back to GD's neck and started to suck more. Taeyang made sure to mark GD at the junction between his neck and shoulder and earned himself a moan out of GD once he bit down. As Taeyang made his way down the youngers body he stopped at his nipples and made sure to equally play and suck on each. As he bit down and pinch the other (Not hard enough to hurt) he earned himself a small scream of pleasure and surprise. _

"_Oh god that feels gooooooooooood" GD moaned out. Taeyang could feel GD hands on his shoulder urging him to move his mouth further down GD body to a more sensitive place. _

_Taeyang listened to the physical plea and moved down his body until he got to the hem of GD pants. He tore the zipper open and then grabbed the hem and GD boxers all in one pull and threw them across the room to be forgotten about. There under Taeyang was a very gorgeous naked body and very painfully looking hard on. Taeyang grabbed onto the youngers cock and started stroking it._

"_Oh god, Taeyang!" GD moaned out_

"_Yes Ji Yong?" Taeyang asked knowing pretty well what he was going to say._

"_I need you right now" GD made out while panting_

"_Need me? For what would you need me to do?" Taeyang was teasing him on purpose now and was stroking him agonizingly slowly. _

"_I need you to FUCK me, and I need it now!" GD was getting so worked up from being teased it was starting to get to him._

_Taeyang didn't need to be told twice. He instantly licked his way up the youngers cock and then licked the slit with the tip of his tongue. Taeyang then engulfed it whole which surprised GD at first but then it felt like heaven to him. GD started to pant and moan out and as he climaxed he screamed in pure ecstasy. Taeyang swallowed everything the other was giving him and then moved his way up to let the younger taste himself. _

"_Suck" was all Taeyang said after they broke apart and put his finger into GD mouth. GD wasn't sure why but he sucked the olders fingers. These actions were making Taeyang harder and it was more painful for him to staying those skinny jeans any longer. Taeyang felt like that was enough and took his fingers from GD mouth to his other entrance. GD's puckered tight virgin hole was enough to drive Taeyang crazy that he was going to be GD first. Once Taeyang pushed his middle finger in he stopped at his knuckle to let the other get used to the feeling. _

_GD instantly grabbed Taeyang by the shoulders and felt tears start to pearl up in the corners of his eyes. Taeyang saw this and wanted to stop but when he saw the look in the other's eyes he knew not to stop and to keep going. When Taeyang felt the younger start to push against his fingers he knew to start moving his fingers in and out. Once GD's hole was good, Taeyang put in the second finger and started to stretch the other. The feeling of being stretched was driving GD crazy with pleasure. When Taeyang hit that special spot inside GD all he heard was the younger moan/scream in pleasure. Taeyang added the third and final finger to the mix and mad sure that GD was stretched enough. Once Taeyang felt like it was enough he moved his fingers away at which GD whimpered at the loosened feeling. Taeyang started moving away to take off his clothes which caused a worried face on the other, which he calmed by kissing him in reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. Taeyang again moved away to get his top off and then threw it along with his pants across the room already forgotten about. _

_GD whimpered at the sight of Taeyang's big hard cock and knowing that was going in him. Taeyang moved back on the bed and moved between the others legs and lifted them until his tip was inline with GD's hole. He took GD by the hips and pushed his hard on into the hole. It felt like forever until he goes all the way in until he was fully buried, and waiting for GD to relax. Even thought GD was in a little bit of pain, it didn't take long before he started to move against Taeyang's hip, telling him to start moving. Once Taeyang felt this he knew to start thrusting. _

_Taeyang was thrusting in and out of the other harder and harder being motivated by all the moans the other was making and the screams every time he hit his sweet spot. Because this was GD's first time he didn't last too long and was coming. When GD came his hole clamped down onto Taeyang's cock and the even tighter feeling was going to give him an amazing orgasm. Taeyang could feel his climax coming and once he came deep inside GD. GD could feel it inside him. _

_Taeyang now pulled out of GD. GD whimpered at the feeling of the now soft cock leaving him and leaving him loose and being able to feel the cum inside him. When Taeyang looked down he saw that GD was on his way to dream land. _

_The last thing GD remembers was walking up in TOP's house naked except for boxers and under the covers. He got up to see if Taeyang was still there, but was disappointed to only find TOP in the kitchen._

"_Hey! I see you got some last night." TOP said to GD with a smirk and gave him a cup of coffee. "So what are you doing today?"_


	4. Chapter 3

When TOP saw GD get into bed and basically fall asleep, he just fell on his bed and laid there to think. Daesung was going to be his and he just had to figure out how he was going to do that. TOP knew how to attract a guy for one or two nights but not how to get one to be his boyfriend and stay with him. It bothered TOP that this was going to be hard because he wanted Daesung now and didn't like to wait.

TOP thought about what he had to do tomorrow since it was Saturday morning. First he would go to yoga class, but he remembered the teacher telling him that there was going to be a new teacher who was a student here for the time he was away. TOP was looking forward to a new style of teaching in yoga. As TOP was thinking about tomorrow he fell asleep.

When GD woke up TOP was already gone for his yoga class. GD went back to sleep.

When Daesung woke up, he had morning wood but he had stuff to do this morning to he'd have to take care of this fast. As Daesung grabbed his shaft and started to jerk he was remembering his dream from last night that made him like this. TOP was over him as he was on all fours and TOP was pounding deeply into his making him moan and groan. Daesung rubbed his slit when he remembered the way TOP hit his prostate with every thrust and Daesung hummed when he felt TOPs warm, slick muscle explore the property that would belonged to him soon. Daesung hoped. As Daesung finished he cleaned up and got ready to go. As he made his way out of his dorm he was thinking on how he wanted to be with TOP. He wanted this guy but he wasn't sure if TOP wanted him but he'd try to find out. Maybe he could take to GD later. He and GD were becoming closer friends because of this duet and he loved having more friends. He was in a good mood as he made his way to his yoga class he had to teach.

When TOP got to yoga, he noticed that there was only 2 other people there, he guessed not to many people wanted a new yoga teacher so maybe they'll be back when the teacher will. He put down his mat in the front and sat down and started stretching before class, waiting to see this new teacher. When TOP was in wide leg deep forward pose when he noticed the teacher had arrived and that he was sitting right in front of him waiting to start class.

Daesung was sitting in front of his new yoga class waiting to start, when the student at the front looked familiar but from this angle he wasn't really sure who it was. When this student lifted his head and he saw that familiar smirk he saw that TOP was going to be one of his students.

TOP moved to the front of his mat to talk/seduce Daesung because there was still 10 minutes before class had to start. As TOP got closer he noticed the tight shirt Daesung had on and he could see every muscle on that gorgeous body. TOP figured no matter how much he wanted to there was no excuse for raping (But you can't rape the willing he thought with another smirk) the new yoga teacher on his first day teaching.

"Hey, so you are our new teach then" TOP was saying Daesung was now nervous about teaching this class because of who was in it.

"Hello and yes I am was practicing under another teacher when this teacher found out and he asked me to teach for him while he was away." Daesung said with a smile. When he said this all TOP wanted was for Daesung to practice under him but in a few different ways.

"That's good, so don't be nervous" TOP said as he put his hand on the other's knee, "we have a really small class today so it will be more one on one if someone needs help in an asana (pose)" TOP was trying to use his yoga knowledge to impress Daesung but it wasn't working because he didn't know anything, he'd have to study yoga today.

"Yea I was a little bit nervous but seeing that no one is really here and looks like they could kill me I think I'll survive. And besides I have you here so I'll be fine" Daesung said not even thinking about what he said and then he noticed that TOPs hand had gotten, not much, but tighter grip on his leg.

When TOP heard this he just wanted to take Daesung right there and not even thinking but grasped onto Daesung tighter.

"Umm, sorry but can we start class now." Another student asked. TOP shot him a death glare for interrupting his time with his beloved Daesung.

"Oh, ok then. We can talk later after class ok?" Daesung asked TOP. TOP nodded because he'd want nothing more than that but at the same time he wanted to kill that random guy so he didn't trust his voice.

"Ok hello everyone I'm Daesung I'll be your yoga teacher until your regular teacher comes back. So if everyone would come to tad asana so we can start."

Daesung lead everyone through two Surya Namaskara A. On the first downward dog TOP thought he was going to have some fun with this class.

"Daesung I'm having trouble getting my heels to the floor. Can you assist me?" TOP asked with hope in his eye and Daesung couldn't help but get up that second to help.

"Ok class just hold this pose open up the backs of your legs and just breathe."

TOP knew if he really tried he could get his heels to the mat in a second but he couldn't resist this. Daesung went behind him

"Is it ok if I touch you?" Daesung had to ask as a teacher.

"Yes, its ok" TOP wanted him to ask him that so much but not really in this situation, but it was better than nothing.

Daesung aligned himself behind TOP's hips and grabbed at the bend from legs to torso on TOP. As Daesung sat back a bit he pulled TOP along with him. TOP having the blonde's hands so close to his groin was only making that now familiar feeling of desire in the pit of his stomach and he was such in a trance that he forgot to hold up his act of not being able to hold up his heels and they just fell to the floor.

Daesung felt the others heels go to the ground and decided that it would be wrong to keep holding on with others in the room so he let go. Daesung loved helping TOP getting into alignment and he only wanted to help TOP get into the right alignment to get into his bed.

After that Daesung led the class in more poses and then he introduced a new pose for this class that was one of his specialities. Dancer asana (Balance on one leg and bend the other at all joints and try to bring to shoulder).

TOP only did this pose once before so he used a strap this time to help try and get into better alignment. TOP was a bit uncomfy but he wouldn't look like bitch in front of Daesung so he stayed in it.

"I noticed that your legs are a bit out of alignment. Is it ok if I try to help." Daesung appeared next to him. TOP just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a set of warm hands were placed against his elevated leg. TOP could swear that they were burning holes right through his pants and scorching onto his legs.

"Careful on how you do this. Your knee is going out to the side too much. Try to bring it in a little more or else you may hurt your hips," Daesung said, pushing TOPs leg in a little bit. Each second that the blond touched his body, he felt like he would melt. He hadn't felt like this around anyone else in his entire life and he's been with a lot of people. "Hold on a sec," Daesung said, removing his hand from TOPs leg.

The loss of contact broke TOP out of his trance, and lowering his leg, he turned to face the blond, unable to look away from the intense eyes that were bearing into him. "Yes?" he said, prating that his voice was steady.

"I think you might do better without the strap," Daesung said with a grin. "Why don't you try it for me?"

Under the unnerving and watchful eye of the instructor, he moved back into the pose, this time without using the bright blue strap.

"That looks so much better" Daesung exclaimed with a grin. "See how that keeps your hip and leg in better alignment? Keep up the good work!" with that said, the blond moved on to the next student, leaving TOP there. With a sigh, TOP released the pose, coming to stand on both feet again.


	5. Chapter 4

For the next half of the yoga class TOP decided to leave Daesung to teach and not take all his time for personal help. When the class was finally coming to the end, after they all said Namaste, every student left the room except for TOP.

"Hey" Daesung said holding his mat.

"Hey, so what are you doing today?" TOP asked noticing the layer of sweat that glistened on Daesung's body.

"Well, I'm free until 7pm" Daesung was saying "I'm teaching another class. A hip hop dance class."

"That's awesome. You're just teaching every class around here now aren't you. So I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee." TOP was hopeful that Daesung would say yes.

"Yea that sounds like it'll be good" Daesung said with a smile

"Good we can take my car" TOP smirked and turned around heading out.

TOP and Daesung made their way out of the school. Daesung was choked when he saw TOP's car. TOP owned a Lamborghini, the car was black and sleek, and it was very sexy and suited TOP very much. TOP saw the look of shock in Daesung's eye and smiled.

"My parents own a big company in Asia" TOP was starting to say and got Daesung's attention. "They decided that it was better to get me a sports car instead of actually coming to see me this year." TOP was shocked how much he actually told Daesung right away. Daesung could tell family and parents were a touchy topic for TOP and wouldn't bring it up.

They got into the car and drove off to the coffee shop. Once they got there, they parked and went in. TOP was happy that there was only one other couple there and not too full. As TOP went to buy the coffees and Daesung got the table.

They whole two and a half hours they talked they talked about everything from elementary school to what they wanted to do after university. They discovered they have a lot on common for future goals. They whole time was filled with laughs, smiles and secret flirtations which TOP earned a few blushes that he loved. They were getting closer as friends and maybe more.

Once they were finished they left in TOP's car. Daesung talked the whole way back about his class that night.

"Could I come to the class tonight with you?" TOP asked randomly. He really didn't to let go of Daesung just yet for tonight.

"Yea sure if you want. My class isn't advance and we are starting a new choreography today so today is perfect." Daesung was so happy TOP finally asked. He was talking about his class all day he was hoping that he would ask if he could come.

"Good" TOP said "I'm not too good at dancing so you're not allowed to make me look horrible in front of your class."

"Don't worry I won't, and if you need it I can give you more personal lessons between class to make you look extra good" Daesung just realised how suggestive that sounded but when he saw TOP smiling very full heartedly he smirk with a little bit of self-pride of being so forward. "Have you ever done a dance class before?"

"Um no not really GD tried to teach me a few things to a song once but I didn't do to well."

"Oh ok so we can start at the basics then."

Daesung and TOP got out of the car and made their way back to the dorms. They went to TOP's room first to get his stuff so that he could just change with Daesung and then they'd make their way to the class. Once he was in the room he saw GD still asleep and he tried to be extra quite because GD was a bitch when woken while asleep if not an emergency. TOP got his stuff and left the room with Daesung and made their way over to the youngers room.

Once they were there they only had 20 minutes so they changed right away. TOP was so turned on by Daesung's perfect body that it almost put him in a trance but when Daesung looked at him he looked away and started changing also not to look super creepy.

Daesung looked at TOP changing and noticed that he actually had a great build and a nice 6 pack but not too bulky, it looked perfect on the older.

TOP was so happy that Daesung's roommate wasn't here because he wanted to jump the other but he restrained himself for now.

When they were both done changing they just stood there with want in their eyes. Once they actually looked at each other and made eye contact neither was sure who moved first but they were lip locked in a deep kiss and hands started grouping at clothes. When they broke away they looked at each other to make sure the other wanted it as much as they did, and they both wanted to continue. TOP moved back into kiss Daesung but this time he wanted no needed more. Daesung could feel the others tongue against his lips asking for the entrance that he granted. TOP was so happy he finally had what he wanted. They let their tongue battle for dominance which TOP soon won and Daesung was happy to let the other take control. They both became addicted to the taste of the others mouth. TOP broke the kiss and started kissing along Daesung jaw line and moved he was down to the younger's neck. At the same time his hand where going under and up Daesung's shirt, his hands made their way over the perfectly formed abs and peck at where he gave Daesung's nipples a pinch only to earn himself a moan of pleasure out of Daesung's mouth. TOP was making his way down Daesung's neck and stopped part way down to mark Daesung. He bit down (Daesung moaned more) on the perfect skin and then lapped the area he bit with his tongue and kissed it some more to make sure the mark stayed.

TOP had to do more than just groping but he knew he didn't want to go all the way just yet with Daesung, but he wasn't sure how far Daesung would let him go.

Daesung could feel himself getting hard and he needed TOP to do something about that, even if they didn't go all the way he needed something.

TOP could now feel the younger's hard on threw his pants. TOP took the helm of Daesung's shirt now and threw it over his head. TOP started to walk Daesung back to his bed and once the backs of Daesung's legs hit the edge of the bed he fell back shirtless and supporting a nice tent. This sight was the sight of perfection to TOP. When TOP looked at the clock beside Daesung's bed he saw it was 7:30.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we'll be making it to your class tonight." TOP said slowly crawling on top of Daesung and straddling him.

"Oh shit class, one sec I need to call one of the students to take over." Daesung rolled over under TOP and he grabbed his phone and rolled back over now facing TOP. He dialed his friends number.

"Dude where are you now?" the friend asked. As TOP heard Daesung's friend he decided to have fun and started kissing his way down Daesung body. He started sucking on one of the younger's nipples and Daesung bit his hand to muffle a moan that was about to come out. TOP smirked at this and then grabbed Daesung zipper and pulled it down.

"Umm sorry I can make it something important came up." Daesung started and he heard TOP whisper "You're telling me", as TOP kissed Daesung threw his boxers. "I have to go now so bye. Take good care of the class."

When Daesung hung up the phone TOP reattached himself to Daesung's lips and they started exploring each other's mouths trying to memorize each and every detail. TOP put his hand in Daesung's boxers and grasped onto his hardening cock. Daesung groaned at the contact that he has been waiting for. TOP started jerking Daesung off, as he released his hand then slid his finger on the others slit to spread the pre-cum down Daesung's cock. TOP decided to tease the younger a little bit and slowly started taking his hand up and down his cock to make him unbearably hard. TOP wanted Daesung to beg for him to do more. When Daesung had enough of this torturous pleasure and decided he tried to get TOP back. As TOP was really close to Daesung's head he lent in and blew on TOP's ear.

"Are you gonna make me cum or just play pointless games hmm" TOP gasped at the sound of dominance that was in Daesung's voice.

TOP gave up on the idea of waiting and making Daesung beg and kisses Daesung one last time before he went down and took Daesung's whole into his mouth.

At the sudden heat that enveloped his cock Daesung gasped and grabbed onto TOP's hair. TOP was going up and down, sucking and his cheeks would hollow out on his way up the others cock. When TOP got to the top he stopped all movement, he wanted Daesung to control his head and for Daesung to push him down on his own cock. TOP stuck out his tongue and let the other male control how fast or slow he wanted it. As he wiggled his tongue around the large mass, he felt Daesung's hips jerk and his hand press even harder against his head.

"Ahh, TOP…. I'm going to… to cumm" Daesung moaned out and with one more hard suck from TOP Daesung came in his mouth and he swallowed everything the other was giving him.

Daesung wanted to return the favor and sat up immediately and kissed TOP hard on the lips and on those lips he tasted himself. He got to work on the zipper of TOP's pants. Once he had the zipper down and then he pulled the pants and boxers down in one. TOP was turned on even more by the dominance that Daesung was showing this instant. Daesung took hold of TOP's tip and brought his dick to the lips of his mouth. He stuck his tongue out to lick the slit and at the taste of TOP's pre-cum he was instantly addicted. He then stuck out his tongue and slide TOP's cock in. he was having trouble at first because TOP's cock was thick and he wasn't used to giving a blow job. TOP could sense that Daesung was having trouble "just relax your throat and suck it in but don't use teeth" Daesung did exactly what TOP was saying. He started moaning himself which he hummed because of a thick cock in his mouth and these vibrations were felt by TOP and were slowly sending him over the edge.

"Shit Daesung I'm gonna cum soon" TOP grasp onto the others hair tightly and pushed his head down as he comes hard into his mouth.

When TOP finished he looked at the now arising Daesung and when he saw Daesung with his cum drizzling from the corner from his mouth. TOP thought it was the hottest thing he ever saw. TOP lent in and kisses every last drop of cum from Daesung mouth and ended up in a lustful kiss of love.

"So what are we going to do now?" TOP asked hoping that this wouldn't be the last time.

"I was hoping this wouldn't be the last time, so maybe we could be together" Daesung said blushing

TOP smiled from ear to ear "That's exactly what I was thinking, now it's late and you're tired" Daesung's eye lids where heavy and barley open from exhaustion. "So why don't you go to sleep"

Daesung nodded and laid back to go to sleep. His eyes fell shut instantly and he was asleep in minutes. TOP just sat there and watched, when he was about to leave he kissed Daesung on the forehead and left and went back to his room.

When TOP entered his room he saw GD wasn't there but he really didn't care he was too tired and to ecstatic about what just happened to care right now. He jumped in bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

For the next half of the yoga class TOP decided to leave Daesung to teach and not take all his time for personal help. When the class was finally coming to the end, after they all said Namaste, every student left the room except for TOP.

"Hey" Daesung said holding his mat.

"Hey, so what are you doing today?" TOP asked noticing the layer of sweat that glistened on Daesung's body.

"Well, I'm free until 7pm" Daesung was saying "I'm teaching another class. A hip hop dance class."

"That's awesome. You're just teaching every class around here now aren't you. So I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee." TOP was hopeful that Daesung would say yes.

"Yea that sounds like it'll be good" Daesung said with a smile

"Good we can take my car" TOP smirked and turned around heading out.

TOP and Daesung made their way out of the school. Daesung was choked when he saw TOP's car. TOP owned a Lamborghini, the car was black and sleek, and it was very sexy and suited TOP very much. TOP saw the look of shock in Daesung's eye and smiled.

"My parents own a big company in Asia" TOP was starting to say and got Daesung's attention. "They decided that it was better to get me a sports car instead of actually coming to see me this year." TOP was shocked how much he actually told Daesung right away. Daesung could tell family and parents were a touchy topic for TOP and wouldn't bring it up.

They got into the car and drove off to the coffee shop. Once they got there, they parked and went in. TOP was happy that there was only one other couple there and not too full. As TOP went to buy the coffees and Daesung got the table.

They whole two and a half hours they talked they talked about everything from elementary school to what they wanted to do after university. They discovered they have a lot on common for future goals. They whole time was filled with laughs, smiles and secret flirtations which TOP earned a few blushes that he loved. They were getting closer as friends and maybe more.

Once they were finished they left in TOP's car. Daesung talked the whole way back about his class that night.

"Could I come to the class tonight with you?" TOP asked randomly. He really didn't to let go of Daesung just yet for tonight.

"Yea sure if you want. My class isn't advance and we are starting a new choreography today so today is perfect." Daesung was so happy TOP finally asked. He was talking about his class all day he was hoping that he would ask if he could come.

"Good" TOP said "I'm not too good at dancing so you're not allowed to make me look horrible in front of your class."

"Don't worry I won't, and if you need it I can give you more personal lessons between class to make you look extra good" Daesung just realised how suggestive that sounded but when he saw TOP smiling very full heartedly he smirk with a little bit of self-pride of being so forward. "Have you ever done a dance class before?"

"Um no not really GD tried to teach me a few things to a song once but I didn't do to well."

"Oh ok so we can start at the basics then."

Daesung and TOP got out of the car and made their way back to the dorms. They went to TOP's room first to get his stuff so that he could just change with Daesung and then they'd make their way to the class. Once he was in the room he saw GD still asleep and he tried to be extra quite because GD was a bitch when woken while asleep if not an emergency. TOP got his stuff and left the room with Daesung and made their way over to the youngers room.

Once they were there they only had 20 minutes so they changed right away. TOP was so turned on by Daesung's perfect body that it almost put him in a trance but when Daesung looked at him he looked away and started changing also not to look super creepy.

Daesung looked at TOP changing and noticed that he actually had a great build and a nice 6 pack but not too bulky, it looked perfect on the older.

TOP was so happy that Daesung's roommate wasn't here because he wanted to jump the other but he restrained himself for now.

When they were both done changing they just stood there with want in their eyes. Once they actually looked at each other and made eye contact neither was sure who moved first but they were lip locked in a deep kiss and hands started grouping at clothes. When they broke away they looked at each other to make sure the other wanted it as much as they did, and they both wanted to continue. TOP moved back into kiss Daesung but this time he wanted no needed more. Daesung could feel the others tongue against his lips asking for the entrance that he granted. TOP was so happy he finally had what he wanted. They let their tongue battle for dominance which TOP soon won and Daesung was happy to let the other take control. They both became addicted to the taste of the others mouth. TOP broke the kiss and started kissing along Daesung jaw line and moved he was down to the younger's neck. At the same time his hand where going under and up Daesung's shirt, his hands made their way over the perfectly formed abs and peck at where he gave Daesung's nipples a pinch only to earn himself a moan of pleasure out of Daesung's mouth. TOP was making his way down Daesung's neck and stopped part way down to mark Daesung. He bit down (Daesung moaned more) on the perfect skin and then lapped the area he bit with his tongue and kissed it some more to make sure the mark stayed.

TOP had to do more than just groping but he knew he didn't want to go all the way just yet with Daesung, but he wasn't sure how far Daesung would let him go.

Daesung could feel himself getting hard and he needed TOP to do something about that, even if they didn't go all the way he needed something.

TOP could now feel the younger's hard on threw his pants. TOP took the helm of Daesung's shirt now and threw it over his head. TOP started to walk Daesung back to his bed and once the backs of Daesung's legs hit the edge of the bed he fell back shirtless and supporting a nice tent. This sight was the sight of perfection to TOP. When TOP looked at the clock beside Daesung's bed he saw it was 7:30.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we'll be making it to your class tonight." TOP said slowly crawling on top of Daesung and straddling him.

"Oh shit class, one sec I need to call one of the students to take over." Daesung rolled over under TOP and he grabbed his phone and rolled back over now facing TOP. He dialed his friends number.

"Dude where are you now?" the friend asked. As TOP heard Daesung's friend he decided to have fun and started kissing his way down Daesung body. He started sucking on one of the younger's nipples and Daesung bit his hand to muffle a moan that was about to come out. TOP smirked at this and then grabbed Daesung zipper and pulled it down.

"Umm sorry I can make it something important came up." Daesung started and he heard TOP whisper "You're telling me", as TOP kissed Daesung threw his boxers. "I have to go now so bye. Take good care of the class."

When Daesung hung up the phone TOP reattached himself to Daesung's lips and they started exploring each other's mouths trying to memorize each and every detail. TOP put his hand in Daesung's boxers and grasped onto his hardening cock. Daesung groaned at the contact that he has been waiting for. TOP started jerking Daesung off, as he released his hand then slid his finger on the others slit to spread the pre-cum down Daesung's cock. TOP decided to tease the younger a little bit and slowly started taking his hand up and down his cock to make him unbearably hard. TOP wanted Daesung to beg for him to do more. When Daesung had enough of this torturous pleasure and decided he tried to get TOP back. As TOP was really close to Daesung's head he lent in and blew on TOP's ear.

"Are you gonna make me cum or just play pointless games hmm" TOP gasped at the sound of dominance that was in Daesung's voice.

TOP gave up on the idea of waiting and making Daesung beg and kisses Daesung one last time before he went down and took Daesung's whole into his mouth.

At the sudden heat that enveloped his cock Daesung gasped and grabbed onto TOP's hair. TOP was going up and down, sucking and his cheeks would hollow out on his way up the others cock. When TOP got to the top he stopped all movement, he wanted Daesung to control his head and for Daesung to push him down on his own cock. TOP stuck out his tongue and let the other male control how fast or slow he wanted it. As he wiggled his tongue around the large mass, he felt Daesung's hips jerk and his hand press even harder against his head.

"Ahh, TOP…. I'm going to… to cumm" Daesung moaned out and with one more hard suck from TOP Daesung came in his mouth and he swallowed everything the other was giving him.

Daesung wanted to return the favor and sat up immediately and kissed TOP hard on the lips and on those lips he tasted himself. He got to work on the zipper of TOP's pants. Once he had the zipper down and then he pulled the pants and boxers down in one. TOP was turned on even more by the dominance that Daesung was showing this instant. Daesung took hold of TOP's tip and brought his dick to the lips of his mouth. He stuck his tongue out to lick the slit and at the taste of TOP's pre-cum he was instantly addicted. He then stuck out his tongue and slide TOP's cock in. he was having trouble at first because TOP's cock was thick and he wasn't used to giving a blow job. TOP could sense that Daesung was having trouble "just relax your throat and suck it in but don't use teeth" Daesung did exactly what TOP was saying. He started moaning himself which he hummed because of a thick cock in his mouth and these vibrations were felt by TOP and were slowly sending him over the edge.

"Shit Daesung I'm gonna cum soon" TOP grasp onto the others hair tightly and pushed his head down as he comes hard into his mouth.

When TOP finished he looked at the now arising Daesung and when he saw Daesung with his cum drizzling from the corner from his mouth. TOP thought it was the hottest thing he ever saw. TOP lent in and kisses every last drop of cum from Daesung mouth and ended up in a lustful kiss of love.

"So what are we going to do now?" TOP asked hoping that this wouldn't be the last time.

"I was hoping this wouldn't be the last time, so maybe we could be together" Daesung said blushing

TOP smiled from ear to ear "That's exactly what I was thinking, now it's late and you're tired" Daesung's eye lids where heavy and barley open from exhaustion. "So why don't you go to sleep"

Daesung nodded and laid back to go to sleep. His eyes fell shut instantly and he was asleep in minutes. TOP just sat there and watched, when he was about to leave he kissed Daesung on the forehead and left and went back to his room.

When TOP entered his room he saw GD wasn't there but he really didn't care he was too tired and to ecstatic about what just happened to care right now. He jumped in bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

When TOP woke up GD still wasn't in bed and now TOP was pissed at why he wasn't there. TOP fumbled around to try and find his phone and once he hand it in his hands he dialed GD's number. TOP and GD has always had a relationship weird to others but normal to them. TOP was always very motherly to GD and would try to protect him always.

TOP heard to phone pick up, "Where are you?"

"Ummm, he's at my house right now." TOP heard Taeyang's voice.

"Why is he there?"

Taeyang knew this would happen if TOP found out about GD being there, that's why Taeyang never told TOP about that night with his baby GD.

"Well ok I'll tell you the story," Taeyang started "ok well I went to the club last night and I found him there incredibly drunk and really grinding against strangers and I knew you would of hated this and got him out of there, and only thinking of you did I do the same thing. I got him to my car and by the time we were at about my apartment he was asleep in the back of my car so I juts carried him in and put him on my couch to sleep."

"Ok that's good. I can trust you Taeyang if it had been anyone else I would have been worried they'd take advantage of my little GD."

"Yea so are you coming to get him or should I drop him off?"

"I'll come to get him now" TOP was saying already out of the door

Taeyang heard TOP hang up. He couldn't tell TOP what really went down last night because that would make him a dead man.

When Taeyang remembered GD in his car that night, GD was in the front seat and he was trying to seduce Taeyang.

"_Taeyang please you still liiiiiiiiiike me right?" GD slurred out still slightly drunk. _

"_No we can't do anything tonight even if I like you or not." Taeyang said _

"_Yes we can!" GD said as he instantly moves so his head was above Taeyang's groin. GD kissed him threw his pants and he could feel the others dick gets slightly harder from this. _

"_No we can, you are drunk and I'm driving" Taeyang started pushing GD shoulder so he'd move away._

"_We are weather you like it or not!" The biggest part of this was that GD wasn't even drunk he was just playing it so that Taeyang would come and save him. And then they would do stuff and GD would be happy. _

"_Then its rape, if you do this you are raping me" Taeyang blurted out._

_GD moved his way up Taeyang's body, he kissed his neck then moved to his ear, "Oh baby, you can't rape the willing." He bit down on his lobe and got a slight groan from the older. _

_GD went back to Taeyang's neck and decided he wouldn't leave until he was happy with the mark he left. At the same time he was massaging Taeyang threw his pants. He knew he was getting Taeyang hard. _

_Taeyang could feel himself getting hard from this. He knew he wanted this but he also knew that he shouldn't do it. _

_GD took Taeyang's zipper in between his index finger and thumb then pulled it down. GD let go of Taeyang's neck and moved his way down Taeyang body and stopped above his hard on that was still trapped by boxers. When GD pulled out the olders hard on Taeyang gasped at the instant cold air and then the heat that came from the youngers mouth. GD was giving him an amazing blow job and because he knew that GD was a virgin before they did it he wondered where he became so good at it. GD started to bob his head up and down and on his way up the shaft he stopped the play with just the head which drove Taeyang crazy. Taeyang was having a hard time concentrating on the road and see on how he lived out in the middle of nowhere, so no one would drive on this road anyway, so he pulled over. GD could fell the car hit some gravel and then the engine stopped. He went to bring his head up to see if they were there. He felt hand go to his head and pushed back onto the others dick, GD now knew that Taeyang pulled over so they could continue this._

"_You started this so we are going to finish this here!" Taeyang said bringing the others head up to his and he kissed the younger. GD moaned into the kiss. Taeyang's Volkswagen Jetta Sportwagen TDI, had the best sex space and he was about to use it._

"_Out now!" Taeyang said_

"_Um what? No I wanna continue this here." GD pleaded_

"_No, out now!"_

"_Fine then" GD said as he got out. _

_Taeyang popped the trunk from where he was sitting and got out and went to the back of the car and meet GD back there._

"_Ladies first" Taeyang said and motioned for GD to get in._

_GD was happy and incredibly turned on that they were going to do it and in his trunk too. He got in and waiting for Taeyang to get in too. With the back seats down you could fit a bed in the trunk, and that's just what he might do. Taeyang crawled on top of GD and pushed him back down to lie down. He stared kissing the younger and at the same time he pushed the others shirt up and off along with his own. When they were both topless the friction from skin on skin turned them on. Taeyang started working on the youngers pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. He could see the GD was painfully hard so he took him into his mouth with no teasing. _

_Taeyang licked the tip, looking Taeyang in the eye amused. GD moaned and bucked his hips up. Taeyang sucked lightly and took more of the blond in his mouth. GD was panting and moaning, letting the pleasure take over. Taeyang sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down. Taeyang chuckled making GD moan louder. GD was running his fingers through Taeyang's hair even though it had a lot of gel in it. Taeyang had begun to deep throat him and hum so he would bring him closer to his edge._

_"Ah! I-I'm gonna cum!" GD moaned out_

_As GD came Taeyang swallowed it all and moved back up to kiss the younger. _

"_Are you sure you still want this?" Taeyang asked and got a nod in return. _

_"I don't have any this to sugar coat this. So it will hurt a bit but then it will feel amazing"_

_Taeyang used GD's cum to lube his fingers as he stretched GD loose enough for him to get it. When Taeyang went in dry it brought tears to GD's eyes._

"_Are you going to move or not?" GD asked ready and needing more movement. _

_Taeyang smirked and did as he was told. The panting was making the windows fog up, and the fast pace trusting was rocking the car. GD was moaning and he was happy that no one was driving by because he didn't want to be disturbed. As Taeyang gave some final thrust GD came and screamed out his name, as GD came the walls around Taeyang's cock got incredibly tighter and that gave him an amazing orgasm as he came inside the younger. When Taeyang pulled out GD winced slightly and was incredibly tired now. _

_Taeyang could see the younger slowly falling asleep so he put his boxer back on for him. Taeyang checked to make sure the coast was clear and jumped out of the trunk to get dressed. He pulled the younger out and carried him to the seat and laid him there until they got home. Once he got to his house out in the woods he lifted GD up in his arms and brought him inside. Once inside he brought GD up the stair until he got to his room and tucked GD under his covers. He went back outside to cool off. Taeyang thought about how he shouldn't have done that but it was the one thing he wanted in a while. He decided he was going to ask GD out and make him his even if TOP doesn't want it. Taeyang went inside with GD's clothes and went to bed with GD. GD immediately curled/cuddled up against Taeyang, this made Taeyang smile and he put an arm around GD's waist and pulled him close and fell asleep. _

Ok GD was slightly drunk and now he was paying for it by throwing up in Taeyang's washroom. He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see the older.

"How you feeling? TOP's coming to get you now" Taeyang said

"Not good I feel like shit" GD answered to the question and nodded about the TOP part.

When TOP almost got to the house of his friend he felt like he was driving to the house in twilight because of how hidden it was. He finally pulled up to the front door and got out and knocked.

Taeyang appeared at the door.

"Hey nice drive?" Taeyang said letting his friend into his house.

GD made his way down the stairs looking sick.

"Baby are you ok, you know you shouldn't drink!" TOP started as he moved to GD's side at this he noticed Taeyang go to move to and found it a little weird, "I'm so happy Taeyang found you and not some weirdo and did dirty stuff to you"

GD and Taeyang made eye contact remembering last night and the look didn't go un-noticed by TOP. TOP was suspicious of last night.

"Taeyang why do you have that look to your face like you just had sex? And GD why do you look more tired than normal, just like that one morning at my party when you got lai…. Wait!" TOP was fucking angry now and GD and Taeyang saw it, "DID YOU FUCK GD?"

"No, well yes I did, but I know I shouldn't" Taeyang stated

"We like each other" GD started

"You stay out of this I will talk to you back at the dorms" TOP yelled, he turned back to Taeyang, "Why would you do that? You were the one friend I trusted not to do this to him!"

"Ok really it's not up to you who he dates it's up to him" Taeyang started to fight back

"Is that what you think well yo…." TOP's phone started to ring. When TOP looked at it and saw Daesung's name appear his heart went warm and he got a huge grin from ear to ear, which superbly confused Taeyang and GD.

"Hey baby, how are you?" TOP asked his new boyfriend (He secretly loved calling him his boyfriend)

"I'm good I hope it's not early to phone but I was wondering what you were doing to night?"

"I'll meet you in the car" TOP whispered to GD. TOP turned around and walked to the door and went outside and sat on the hood of his car "Tonight I'm busy until 7 with school but after I'm free, why do you have any plans?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner like a real date?" Daesung asked very nervous he was being to forward.

"I'd love to, I'll come and pick you up from your dorm room around right after 7ish, ok?" TOP asked happily that they are finally going on a dinner date.

"That sounds wonderful ok see you later than, bye bye kisses" TOP smiled at Daesung's cute little goodbye

"That's great! Bye baby talk to you later" TOP hung up and looked up to see two very confused friend staring at him. "What are you two staring at?"

"Baby? Who? What? When did this happen?" GD asked a bit pissed

"Well for info baby is my new boyfriend whose name is Daesung and I think you know him" TOP said staring right at GD.

"Well this is my new boyfriend named Taeyang and I think you know him too" GD said staring right at TOP.

Taeyang could sense there was something weird and angry brewing between these two.

"I can believe you fucked my friend?" TOP said at the same time as GD.

"Surprisingly I didn't' have sex with Daesung, unlike you"

"Yea well at least I've only ever been with Taeyang and not a man whore like you!"

"You took his VIRGINITY TOO!" TOP was about to blow up now "You know what I don't care right now just get in the car so we can go back to the school"

"Fine!" GD yelled as TOP got into the driver seat, he turned to Taeyang "I'll call you later ok" GD leaned into and kissed Taeyang hard to piss TOP of a little more, he knew TOP saw when he heard the car horn go off.

GD climbed into the car and they took off back to the university.


	8. Chapter 7

During the drive back to the school GD thought TOP was high or something, that big grin on his face was never seen before and it as weird.

Along the way back TOP was thinking about what he was going to do on this date tonight with Daesung, he knew what he wanted to but he knew Daesung wouldn't let him do him on the first date and he didn't want that this time. All his relationships started with sex but he didn't want this one to.

Once they got back to the school GD jumped out of the car to avoid more conflict with TOP.

"Hey where do you think you're going we need to talk!" TOP yell at GD

"I was going back to the dorm to study and get ready for test tomorrow" GD said still walking backwards towards the doors.

"Ok well I need to talk to you civilly." TOP said walking faster to catch up to GD "OK so you dating Taeyang isn't all that bad because I know him and he a great guy but why didn't you tell me the first time it was him?"

"How could I, did u see your response to today!"

"Yea well that wasn't very good of me but from now on, if you're going to see him I want to know when beforehand." TOP said sternly

GD laughed sarcastically "Yeah sure, and how about you dating little angel Daesung. You are one of the biggest players I know"

TOP glared at GD "Yea but this time it's different. I won't just uses him, I..I really like him, and I've never felt this before so I think it's a really good thing."

GD was shocked at this confession "wow really even your human under this mask?"

"Oh shut up." TOP said feeling better about all of this but he'd still have to talk to Taeyang "Listen I'll see you later"

"Ok bye-bye" GD went and turned down the hall to their room to go study for the day.

It was only noon and TOP had to find out what he was doing for his date tonight, so he called a few restaurants knowing that Daesung probable didn't want to get dresses up or probable didn't bring a suit to university, so nothing to fancy. TOP settled for a nice little Italian restaurant about 20 minutes away from the school and booked it for 7:30.

TOP was hungry after the event of this morning and decided to go out for lunch. He walked to the cafeteria of the school and just got a salad and fruit shake. When he was done eating he decided to just dye his hair. He got in his car and drove to the nearest salon and told them what he wanted. He was there for a good 2 hours and he left with bright cotton candy blue hair, gelled up to look stylish. He had to get to classes today than he'd go and get Daesung.

4 hours later when he was done he got back to his room to find GD sleeping face down on his books. TOP lifted the little body up and placed him in his bed and left to go to Daesung's room.

When he got to the door and knocked some guy who he never saw before answered when he was hoping to see the cute face of Daesung

"So you're TOP right?" the guy asked

"Yea and where's Daesung?"

"He's running late and told me to let u in and wait for him, so I'm going out and you just sit here." The guy said as he was leaving the room and TOP walked in.

TOP was now just sitting there alone in Daesung's room stunned at how rude his roommate was. He only sat there for like 5 minutes waiting before he heard the door open but it felt like forever.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for being late" Daesung ran in and just started stripping

"Umm, what are you doing we have to go to dinner?" TOP couldn't peel his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"I'm changing for din…..Wow your hair is blue!" Daesung said with a new shirt halfway on and a stunned look on his face.

"You like?"

"Yea, it looks like cotton candy." Daesung was now fully dresses and had walked over. Daesung was now stroking him fingers through the others hair. "It makes me want to eat you"

Once TOP heard that he jolted up and started kissing Daesung. "Everything about you makes me want to eat you." TOP said and bit Daesung's bottom lip.

Daesung moaned but pushed TOP a little to stop him from devouring him. "Don't we have dinner reservations? We can finish this latter, but I'm starving right now"

"Yea," TOP recomposed himself thinking of all the stuff Daesung could eat but didn't say anything "ok let's head out now"

They walked to TOP's car closely and once they got to the car TOP opened the door and when Daesung got in he heard a faint "such a gentleman". TOP got in himself and drove off to the restaurant. They only got out of the car after a quick make out session. Then they walked in and got to their seats.

Once they placed their order they started talking about their pasts, from elementary to middle school to high school. TOP didn't want to bring up about how he was the player at his high school but if he was going to make this work he didn't want to lie.

"When I was in high school I was always very rude and never really cared" TOP started "I feel like it was my upbringing with not having loving parents and no one to show me what it is to love. All my parents cared about was their business and how much money it was making them. The only way they knew to show me love was by buy my expensive stuff. I always just dated who ever asked but the relationships never really lasted because the people never interested me, until I met you. When we met I was so hypnotised by you I just knew that you were going to be the one for me."

Daesung started to tear up, "Hey why are you crying at my story?"

Daesung just leaned forward and kissed TOP on the lips lovingly, "Because you are such a caring and loving person you are the nicest boyfriend I've ever have and it make me sad that you think that about yourself, don't worry I'll make sure you know what it means to love."

TOP smiled and slightly blushed for the first time he can remember, "I'm looking forward to it, when you say I'm the nicest boyfriend you ever had, and does that mean you have crazy ex-boyfriends I need to worry about?"

The waiter came with their food and they started eating. "Don't worry about my ex's they won't be finding me, I won't let them find you."

"Wait what happened? What did he do to you?" TOP was freaking out that someone could of hurt this little angle.

"Well when I was in high school there was this guy I liked and he finally asked me out. I was so happy so I said yes without thinking about him he was seamier and I was just a first year. Well we started dating and it was getting really physical, but we never did it, at that time I was virgin so I didn't even think about doing it. He was friends with a lot of people from other schools too, so he'd go out to parties and stop by my house drunk. One day a mutual friend of ours told me about all the people he was sleeping with at these parties, so next time he came by drunk I…. I tried pushing him out the door and break up with him but he wouldn't have it and…. And then… he just came in…" Daesung looked like he was on the verge of tears so TOP instinctively forgot about the food and put his chair right next to Daesung and collected the younger in his arms.

"Shhhh you don't have to tell me everything now" TOP said while stroking his arm and sides

"No, I need to tell someone and I need it to be you right now" TOP just nodded and let Daesung continue.

"So yea he can in the house.. He just grabbed my arms and pushed me onto the couch in the living room. My parents weren't home that night so I had no one to help me. I kept telling him to let me go and to stop but he didn't. He just took my pants by the hem and yanked them down. The one thing I remember 100% clearly from that night was when he said "Dam fucking virgin did you think you could keep your legs shut forever. Well we are going to fix that." and the pain, oh the pain I felt. He was only semi hard and just entered me dry and unprepared. I felt as if I was being ripped apart, I started to cry and… there was bl… blood and he just keep on going." Daesung has started to cry, TOP kisses his tears away and kissed Daesung's eye lids to help him stop crying he was caressing he face and was thankful that no one else was in the restaurant and the waiters where staying away for a while. Daesung was in pain remembering that night but he felt comfortably telling it in TOP's arms. "I wasn't even turned on the slightest and when he finished he got off me and left saying that I wasn't that good so we have to break up. I just laid there waiting for most of the pain to go away before I got up. I went up stair and took a shower to wash the feel of him on me off and I stopped bleeding by then and I went to sleep crying for that week. When I told my parents we move here with no word only to family and close friends. I never talked to him again and he doesn't even know that I go to this school or live here. Oh yea I never said but his name was Seungri."

When TOP heard his name he snapped and now there was going to be a big target on that assholes head. He knew Seungri was bad news and an asshole but he never thought this bad but for hurting his little Daesung he was going to pay.

"Don't worry I'll never pressure you to do that not until you are ready and it's your choice." TOP said holding Daesung closer and when they made eye contact they could see the emotion in each other's eyes and then they suddenly started to make out but to a bystander it would look like they were trying to eat each other.

"Thank you for listening an understanding" Daesung said intertwining their fingers.

"Believe me; I'll never make you do anything you don't want to. I can wait for what worth waiting for and believe me you are." TOP gave him one last kiss before they got up to leave the food wasn't finished but they didn't care at the moment. TOP paid and they left in his car. They got back to the university and TOP walked Daesung to his room. Once they got there Daesung unlocked the door and walked in he turned around and noticed TOP wasn't following. Daesung walked back to him and grabbed his hands and pulled him into his room.

"I may not be ready to go all the way, but that doesn't mean that I'm a fucking saint," Daesung said, TOP kicking the door closed behind him as he was pulled in the younger's room. "I trust you, so I don't have to worry" Daesung was now kissing and nipping at TOPs neck.

TOP was smile ear to ear when he knew he had the others trust and even if it wasn't love yet it was good enough.

TOP pushed Daesung down on his bed and straddled him. "When is your roommate getting back?"

"Not till tomorrow" Daesung replied as he sat up to kiss TOP.

TOP laid Daesung down "Good"

That TOP and Daesung brought each other to heaven and back, and TOP decided he was to spent to leave Daesung's room so he collected Daesung in his arms and they feel asleep like that cuddled up together.


	9. Chapter 8

When TOP woke up he had Daesung almost all the way on top of him. He smirked to himself but stopped when he heard his stomach grumble. He maneuvered Daesung off him so that he still slept and didn't wake up. TOP went around the others dorm room trying to find his clothes. When he was done getting dressed he wrote Daesung a note and left it on the pillow.

TOP left the room and went back to his room to get clean clothes. GD was still asleep so he had to be quite not to wake him. Once in new clothes and redone hair, TOP grabbed his car keys and went out of the room.

Once he got to his car he called Taeyang (Who was always usually up at this time). The phone was ringing until Taeyang picked up.

"Yo TOP" Taeyang said

"Hey, what are you doing now?" TOP asked

"Umm, nothing thinking of going to get some breakfast, wanna meet up?" Taeyang asked pulling his jacket on and was walking out of his house.

"Yea that sounds good. So the usual place?"

"Yea see you there in 10 minutes" Taeyang said and hung up and started driving to their favorite little cafe.

When Taeyang got to the café he saw TOP sitting at a table already with his late. "Hey, I think you have a problem"

"What? What do you mean?" TOP said kind of loudly and he got a few stares.

"You're turning into a leopard" Taeyang said sitting down laughing as TOP put his hand to his neck and smirked at himself remembering last night.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Taeyang asked as he sat down.

"Ok so the university is going on holiday in a month and I was wondering if you wanted to do a double date road trip to Busan to my family cottage?"

"That's a really good idea we haven't been there in a while and it would be good to bring GD and da…Dae..."

"Daesung and yea that's what I was thinking"

"So who is this Daesung? I've never seen you so happy about any of your boyfriends before." Taeyang asked and lend forward curious about who put a smile on his best friends face.

"To be truthful, I think he is the one. I think I've met the one. He's the perfect one for me"

"Well if he's so good for you I think I'm going to have to get to know him and see what all your talk is about, seeing as you already know GD there no point trying to introduce you."

"You know I'm still not happy about you guy's relationship but GD informed me that there is no point of me even trying to do anything, so you better treat him right because if I ever see tears come from his eyes that were caused by you, hell will break lose and I can't promise your safety or life." TOP said sitting back straightly. When TOP ever threatened you it was always taken as serious as black and white and that exactly how Taeyang took it.

"Ok, so to a kinder subject, have you and Daesung done it yet?" Taeyang changed a subject more common for the two to talk about.

"Actually, that subject isn't to kind," TOP told Taeyang Daesung's story about Seungri.

"That fucking asshole!" Taeyang hated that guy more now from his memories from the party to this new information he wanted to kill Seungri. "I hope that guy gets what's coming to him, and soon."

"Yea I know what you're talking about." TOP said standing up "so the trip is a go. I'm going to go ask Daesung now so I'll text you later about more plans for the trip."

"Haha ok, I'll ask GD and text you too."

TOP walked out of the café and waved bye to his friend.

When Daesung woke up he noticed the other side of the bed was cold and empty, he instantly got a cold unwanted feeling in his stomach. He sat up quickly and looked around he noticed the note and read it.

_Good morning gorgeous, _

_Don't worry I just went out to get some food and should be back within the hour. I had an amazing time last night and because we didn't really get to finish our dinner last night, I'm going to take you out for lunch so by the time I'm back make sure you're ready. _

_Love, Seung-hyun xoxo_

_PS; that thing you did last night worked wonders and hopefully I'll get to do it to you soon._

Daesung blushed as he remembered last night's activates.

_"This is what you wanted all along, right Dae?" TOP whispered in his ear._

_Daesung got hard when he felt TOP nibble on his ear._

_TOP kissed Daesung possessively wanting to make the younger know who he belonged to. He was exploring the hot cavern of the other was turning TOP on. TOP was using a hand to hold himself over Daesung and slide the other one up under his shirt and over his muscles. _

_Daesung moaned as TOP sucked his neck, covering the younger with love bits._

_Daesung was groaning at the touch of TOP but when TOP pinches one of his nipples he moaned which allowed TOP more access to his mouth. _

_TOP had taken the younger's shirt off now was making his way down him body, stopping to nip and suck his hard nubs._

_"Ah~!" Daesung called out, with hand of TOP's shoulders pushing him lower to meet a more sensitive and needy destination._

_TOP listen to this and moved lower and pulled Daesung's pants and boxer down in one and kissed the younger on the tip. He grasped on to the others shaft and began to stroke him slowly._

"_What a lewd body you have here Dae" TOP said and went back to stroking and sucking on his nipples which was driving Daesung crazy of pleasure. _

_Daesung whimpered as he felt his length being teased, the man's fingers are spreading pre-cum over his cock. _

_"Mhm…d-don't tease me, TOP." the younger whined._

"_And what do you want me to do about that" TOP asked smirking_

_Daesung knew that the older was trying to make him talk dirty and he didn't want to give in but he had to or else he would blow up. "Your mouth…. I need your mouth…. Suck me off"_

"_Good boy" TOP engulfed Daesung to the base and giving him instant heat._

_TOP was giving Daesung one of the best blow jobs he'll ever have. TOP was bobbing his head and when he went up he would give a hard suck, hollowing his cheeks. Daesung's hands were now in TOP hair pushing his head down on to his cock basically fucking TOP's mouth. TOP knew that Daesung needed release so he gave him what he wanted. _

"_Ahh...TOOOOP I'm gonna cum" Daesung groined._

_The fingers in TOP's hair tightened as Daesung came in his mouth. He swallowed everything the younger was giving him. _

_TOP made his way back up the others body until he got to Daesung's mouth and kissed him to let the younger taste himself. Daesung could feel the others erection rubbing against his leg and he decided to do something about it. _

_Daesung sat up and pushed TOP on his back. TOP was turned on by this aggressive side that Daesung was showing. Daesung attached TOP's neck making sure to leave a mark._

"_Are you making sure people know I'm taken?" TOP could feel Daesung marking him and he didn't mind at all. _

_Daesung nodded and continued to make sure everyone who had their eyes on his boyfriend knew that he was taken. When Daesung was finished marking him he made his way down TOP's body until he got to his boxer hem. He yanked off the remaining clothes off of TOP he started to suck TOP off. He was glad that his roommate was gay too, because he gave him advice once he found out about Daesung's relationship. Daesung decided to try one move out tonight. When TOP was getting close to his edge and was panting harder Daesung took one of his hands and fondled TOP's balls which earned him a huge moan but he didn't stop there he took his middle finger and started to draw a figure 8 on TOP's perineum. When Daesung did this his tongue hit the vein and he could feel TOP's blood pulsing threw it. TOP gasped and grabbed Daesung by the hair and he came long and hard after a few seconds of Daesung abusing one of his g-spot. When Daesung finished he came up to cuddle up against TOP. TOP collected Daesung in his arms "and where did you learn how to do that?" TOP asked._

_Daesung giggled and told himself to thank his roommate later "I have my connections, and don't worry I'll only use it on you" Daesung kissed TOP lightly on the lips and tucked his head in the crook of TOP's neck. Daesung fell asleep instantly and TOP just laid there holding Daesung smiling not remembering when he was ever this happy when TOP fell asleep it was one of the best night sleeps he ever had._

Daesung went into the shower shared on his floor to go get ready. When he finished in there he went back to his room to get ready.


	10. Chapter 9

When TOP got back to the school, he got out of his car and started to walk into the school. He made his way to his boyfriends' room. When he got to the door he heard Daesung and some other guy talking.

"Hey, you want to look good for him right?" TOP recognized that voice as Daesung's roommate. "I'm so happy that you have a boyfriend again, and by the way he's a really gorgeous one too."

TOP smirked at the complement.

"Oh just stop talking so loud. He is supposed to be here soon what if he heard you" TOP heard Daesung.

"Oh don't worry he doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly unless it bit first." Roommate again "I think you should properly introduce us, I think I might wanna get to know him"

"No, he is mine and you will never get your little claws into him." At this TOP walked into the room (The door was unlocked)

"Yea, I don't think Daesung would give me up so easily and anyways last night he made sure that people saw that." TOP said winding his arms around Daesung's waist.

The roommate giggled as he saw the marks on TOP's neck.

Daesung's roommate held out his hand "Hey, I'm Mir"

TOP took his hand and shook it "Well I'm sure you know who I am, and anyway we need to leave for lunch"

Mir waved goodbye as they left the room and made their way to TOP's car.

"So what's Mir like?" TOP asked curious at who got to live with his boyfriend.

"Well he's really funny and I'm sure he might be a comedian if he wasn't a rapper" Daesung was saying as TOP started to drive to get lunch "he also has a boyfriend who he is 100% devoted to, his name is Joon he isn't in our classes he is majoring in dance, his sister is an actress and he is one of the nicest people you'll ever know. I've known him since I came to this school he was my first friend and know best friend. So where are we going for lunch?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to the restaurant from last night and finish our dinner date." TOP smirked

"That would be good" Daesung said "I feel bad for leaving the good food just sitting there."

TOP and Daesung made their way into the restaurant and got their seat. They ordered their food and the whole time was filled with laughter and a bit of flirting. TOP felt the need to feed Daesung his ravioli, but Daesung didn't mind. They were having an amazing date and TOP felt it time to ask Daesung about the trip.

"So in a month the university is going on break so I was planning a trip for you, Taeyang, GD, and me to go on a road trip down to Busan to my family cottage there. So yea, do you want to come?" TOP ask hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't have any other plans and come with him.

"Of course I'm coming, but won't it be awkward with us being a couple?" Daesung asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, Taeyang and GD are now dating, so it will be like a double date trip" TOP said surprised he forgot to tell Daesung about his friends new relationship.

"Oh that's a great idea" Daesung said excitedly.

"Good" TOP saying but super excited inside but trying not to show "I'll just phone Taeyang tonight and check with him what GD said"

Daesung smiled and nodded and they finished their lunch.

When GD woke up and saw that TOP was still out with Daesung he decided to phone Taeyang to see what he was doing today.

The phone was ringing and Taeyang picked up "Hey GD"

"Hey how did you know it was me?"

"Caller id and I thought you were smarter."

"Oh shut up! So what are you doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping you."

GD giggled at the bluntness "Well you better get your ass in your car and get over here to get me!"

"On my way. See you soon" Taeyang hung up and made his way over to the university and got GD.

As Taeyang was driving GD was fooling with the stereo to find a good station. Taeyang remembered what Top told him this morning and decided to ask GD now.

"I was wondering if you were free for the university holiday in a month."

"Well I didn't have any plans except for bothering you probably, why do you want to do something?" GD asked getting excited.

"Well me and TOP" GD shrunk in the seat "Were thinking of doing a double date road trip to his family's cottage in Busan. So it would be you, TOP, Daesung, and me. What do you think?"

"It's a fabulous idea as long as we get our own cars because I really don't want to have them there when I do a whole bunch of dirty stuff to you" GD laughed at his own bluntness.

"Don't worry we will get our own car." Taeyang said putting his hand on GD knee and slowly started making its way up the younger's leg.

"Ah Taeyang what are you doing we are still driving."

"I know I just want to get you all pent up before we get to my house." Taeyang smirked as his hand hit home base. He started massaging GD threw his pants feeling the other getting hard by his touch.

"Ah.. Well you better drive faster because I don't think I can wait."

Taeyang drove as fast as he could home and once they got there GD jumped out of the car and onto Taeyang. His legs wound around Taeyang's waist as the older walked them upstairs to his bed room and they fell on the bed. All that was heard coming from the room was laughter which turned into heavy breathing and then to deep moans of pleasure. The first time was their usually position with Taeyang between GD's legs and GD on his back but when they both came GD got a new bust of energy and changed their positions with GD on top of Taeyang with his back to Taeyang's chest and slowly lowered himself onto Taeyang. Taeyang loved the change to reversed cowgirl except for the fact that kissing GD was basically impossible so he picked the other up like a doll and turned him around to a normal cowgirl and he wanted to kiss GD so badly that when he did to anyone else it would look like he was trying to eat him alive.

Three hours later when GD was still passed out from the third time Taeyang went down stairs to get something to drink. When Taeyang returned to his room he stopped outside the door because he heard GD talking on the phone.

"Hey Daesung so you are going on the trip right?" Taeyang heard GD saying

"Yea it think it will be wonderful, TOP's in the washroom right now so when he comes out I'll have to hang up." GD had his phone on speaker so he could hear Daesung talking.

"Good I think you and me will have to go shopping for special stuff, if you know what I mean, to take on the trip and if your roommate wants to join for the shopping that's fine" GD said

"Oh TOP's coming back I'll talk to you later about the shopping. Bye-Bye" Daesung hung up.

Taeyang could hear GD shuffling around in the bed and then the sounds stopped. Taeyang peeked in and saw GD laid back down to sleep.

Taeyang thought to himself 'you little, what are you planning with Daesung for this trip. TOP might be in for a surprise from what he told me I don't think Daesung will do anything for a while but maybe Daesung has fallen for TOP, we'll just have to wait and see' and Taeyang went back in bed to sleep some more and GD instantly cuddled up to him. Taeyang fell asleep with GD I'm his arms.


	11. Chapter 10

TOP came back from the washroom and Daesung was still sitting there but it looked like he was just getting off the phone.

"Hey" TOP said as he sat back down

"Hey, so do you want to just get out of here now?" Daesung asked hoping he could get out of this restaurant and have TOP all to himself.

"Yea sure just let me get the bill" TOP said waving over the waiter. The waiter took his card to pay and when the waiter returned they left the restaurant going back to the school.

During the drive back Daesung started marking TOP again on his neck and was moving his hand up his inner thigh. TOP put his hand on Daesung's inner thigh just below his crotch and tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not to his boyfriend getting him all worked up. TOP was getting hard and Daesung could feel it.

Mir knew TOP would keep Daesung out of their dorm room for a few hours so he decided to phone his boyfriend Joon. They had been in a serious relationship since 2009 and Mir was devotedly in love with Joon. Mir got his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Hey sexy" Joon's sweet voice leaked threw Mir's phone.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" Mir asked hoping "I'm horny and I want my boyfriend to take care of my problem I have right now."

"Well when you say it like that how can I say no? I'll be outside your room in 20 minutes."

"Good I'll be waiting"

When Joon arrived at his boyfriends shared room he tried the handle and noticed that it was unlocked already and he knew that Mir wasn't joking when he said horny. They haven't had sex in 3 weeks and even Joon felt like it's been forever. Joon loved Mir with all his heart and would do anything for him. When Joon walked in the room he locked the door quickly and turned around to be surprised by a very naked and very hard boyfriend lying on a bed. It was one of the most erotic sights that Joon especially loved seeing.

"When you said ready I wasn't expecting that you would be _this_ ready" Joon said chuckling as he took off his shirt and made his way over to his boyfriend.

Mir laughed "well I couldn't wait; I need you right now Joon." Mir stopped laughing and got serious.

Joon crawled on the bed between Mir's open legs, when they kissed for the first time it was like they haven't kissed for years. All that need and desire was poured into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance which Joon easily won and Mir just enjoyed the feeling of having his boyfriend there and basically devouring his mouth. Joon was such a good kisser and Mir loved knowing that he was the only one who knew that.

Joon started to kiss Mir's jaw line earning tiny moans from his lover. Mir had a really sensitive neck and Joon knew juts how to get him going. Joon was sucking on the one spot he knew Mir loved and then he bit down making sure to leave his mark there again after many other times. Mir groans when Joon did this because it felt like pure bliss for him.

"Ah… Joon hurry I need you now" Mir moaned out as Joon was still marking him.

"What, no prep?" Joon ask and rubbed his finger at Mir's tight entrance and Mir shivered from the feeling.

"I don't care I just need you to fuck me and now!" Mir said now in pain and he needed Joon so badly.

Joon saw the look of intense need and desire in his lover's eye and knew he had to give him just what he wanted. Joon knew where Mir keeps his lube and went into the bedside table and grabbed the bottle and spread it on his fingers, Mir may need him now but Joon wasn't going to hurt him severely for his stubbornness. Joon did though instantly push in 2 lubed fingers into Mir's entrance. Mir moans out in pure pleasure and pain but the pleasure taking over fast. The sounds that were coming out of Mir while Joon was finger fucking him were driving him crazy. Joon had added a third finger and was making sure that Mir was prepped fully.

"Ah… Joon stop and just put your cock deep inside me" Mir cried out.

Joon tore off his pants and was now going to give Mir just what he has been asking for.

"Get on all fours!" was all Mir heard and that's all he needed to be told before he did it.

Joon seeing Mir on all four just waiting there for him was the one sight that Joon loved that only he was allowed to see. Joon lined his tip up to Mir's entrance and grabbed the others hips tightly before thrusting into him hard. Mir cried out again Joon's name, as Joon kept on thrusting he was hitting hit prostate on every single time and it was driving Mir closer and closer to his max.

Walking through the dorm hallways TOP was very close to Daesung and was walking behind him to hide his tent from people just walking by. Once they got to Daesung's dorm door, no one was around so TOP started a little make out session. When they were finished having a tongue battle Daesung took out his keys to open the door.

Joon was thrusting back into Mir when he heard something coming from the door area, and when he looked over he saw his lover's roommate and some else coming in.

Daesung stood at the door only staring as his roommate and roommate's boyfriend were in the middle of sex. Different things were going through each mind of the four guys in that room. Joon was the most awkward not knowing what to do, Mir was easily in the most painful Joon still in him and **not **moving. TOP also very awkward and wanting to just leave with Daesung because of the forgotten tent in his pants, and Daesung only looking at what they were doing and remembering what happened to him. Daesung started tearing up but not wanting to be seen so he buried his face in TOP's chest. TOP started to go into panic mood as he felt Daesung start to cry from the wetness threw his shirt.


	12. Chapter 11

_*** I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful readers who read my story, and also thank xoxh3l3nxox and vrydae for the story favs and vrydae review!**_

When Mir saw that Daesung was crying he knew why. Daesung had told him about Seungri after Mir had asked him why he didn't have a boyfriend. Mir's boxers were right beside him on the floor, he threw them on knowing he had to talk to Daesung but the only problem would be getting TOP to let go, his arms looked like chains tightly locked around Daesung.

"I'm taking you to my room" TOP said to Daesung

"No not yet I have to talk to him right now!" Mir said standing up (he maneuvered himself from under Joon first and slid off the bed)

"Can it wait, he doesn't seem to be in a talking mood" TOP said his hold getting tighter on Daesung

"No I need to talk to him" Mir turned to Joon "just stay here under my covers and wait, I know this is awkward and your kinda in shock but just stay here." Joon just nodded

"It's ok" hiccup "I'll talk to him" hiccup "Don't worry I'll be fine" Daesung gave TOP the weakest smile but he had to believe Daesung and he let Daesung go and Mir grabbed Daesung arm. "Why don't you stay here with Joon and get to know each other? This might not be the only time you guys meet so, yea."

Mir was now wearing a top and short and walked with Daesung out of the room. TOP just walked over to Daesung's bed and sat down. "Hey"

"Hey" Joon said putting clothes back on under Mir's covers.

Daesung had stopped the tears by the time that he and Mir got out side "So Daesung I think I need to jut clear things up" Mir was saying, they sat on a bench at the school because it was empty outside. "Um, so what you saw… I mean I know what happened to you… and it was a horrible thing… but what was happening there wasn't like anything that happened to you. Ok what I'm trying to say is that what happened to you was horrible but not all sex is bad"

"I know that… it's just… I don't know if I can be sure if that won't happen again… I put up barriers so that would never have to be an issue during university but TOP he just broke them all down and now I feel like I want to but I don't know if I can…" Daesung was saying looking down.

Mir laughed and when Daesung glared at him he stop "I'm just laughing because you are almost worrying that TOP would hurt… I mean if you did it" Mir was saying "I mean when it comes to you I see how TOP acts and it seem like he would die for you if it meant you would be fine. Whenever I see you two together he only has eyes for you and would lay his life down happily!"

"You think so?"

"Yea, so if only one thing from this talk I want you to remember is that, is that you can trust TOP with your heart and your ass" Mir laughed as he got up, he turned around and pulled the now laughing Daesung up with him.

Mir slung his arm around Daesung's shoulders "Let's get back to our dorm I think they've been alone together long enough to be able to plan something"

Mir and Daesung walked back to their dorm and heard laughing coming from inside it, when Mir opened the door both TOP and Joon were laughing and TOP fell off Daesung bed clutching his stomach laughing.

"Umm hello!" Mir said loudly enough to get their attention. "So I take it you guys have been getting along" Mir said sitting on Joon's lap. Joon wound his arms around Mir's waist.

"This guy" Joon said giving TOP a high five and laughed some more.

"Yea, well I'm going to take Daesung here and leave you two alone now" TOP said, he walked over to Daesung gave him a quick peck and put an arm around his waist and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Mir straddled Joon "so where were we?"

Joon flipped them around and started dry humping Mir "I think it was this but with less clothes"

Mir and Joon quickly got rid of their clothes and continued from where they left off.

TOP turned to Daesung "So what do you want to do now?"

Daesung turned to TOP "Umm not sure how about we go see a movie?"

"Sure" TOP grabbed Daesung's hand and they got in his car and they drove to the theater.

TOP went up to the ticket booth and bought two tickets to see the amazing Spiderman in 3d.

They walked into the theater and it was almost empty beside the older couple in the second row. TOP grabbed Daesung hand and dragged him to the last row.

The movie lights went up and Daesung started eating his popcorn. TOP got bored of the movie half an hour in because he loved the original and was now more interested in his boyfriend sitting next to him. TOP moved the arm rest between them up and moved closer to Daesung and whispered in his ear "I think that I have something a little more interesting than this movie"

Daesung laughed and turned to TOP "What do y…." He was cut off by TOP mouth.

TOP was trying to get Daesung to open his mouth but he wouldn't so he took this challenge and started to grope Daesung threw his pants and when Daesung moaned he instantly got his tongue in. TOP could taste the buttery popcorn flavor on Daesung tongue. Daesung put the popcorn on the seat next to him and it was long forgotten. TOP could feel Daesung getting harder under his hand. TOP took Daesung belt and undid it and started to slide his hand into Daesung's waist band.

"Wait!" Daesung said "here? But there's a couple in the front."

"Don't worry they won't hear you" TOP said kissing Daesung "I'll make sure of that"

TOP went back to making out and continues to slide his hand into his pants. Daesung didn't try to stop TOP again. TOP released Daesung's hard on from his pants, and began to stroke it slowly. He rubbed his thumb through the slit to start to spread the pre-cum down Daesung's shaft. Daesung's moans were swallowed up by TOP's mouth. As TOP began to stroke Daesung faster Daesung was trembling because he needed to call out but he knew he couldn't because them the people in the front would hear him. TOP could feel Daesung shaking slightly and knew he had to let him cum. TOP was stroking even faster and Daesung pulled away from the kiss "TOP… I'm going to cum" TOP nodded and bit down onto Daesung's neck and gave him a few good strokes and that set Daesung off the edge and he came and moan out load and was thank full that when he moaned out loud that the movie was playing an even louder action scene. Daesung was coming down from his high, and kissed TOP and moved his hand down TOP's body and when he got to TOP's waist TOP grabbed his hand, "No, you can repay me back later, you just relax now and watch the rest of the movie."

Daesung nodded and leaned against TOP's side and they finished the movie.


	13. Chapter 12

*** So sorry for the long waited update! Thanx to all the people still reading :D I'll try to update faster next time**

It was one month later, and TOP was going to his car storage to drop off his sports car that wasn't at all road trip right, so he picked up his hummer truck h2. This car was one of the cars he didn't like very much but it came in handy in these types of situations. TOP got into his car and went to go get it washed because of all the dust that had collected on it.

GD had planned for him and Daesung to go shopping for special items for their romantic road trip. GD went to Daesung's room to go get him and in the end Mir ended up tagging along. GD didn't really know Mir but if Daesung liked him he couldn't be really bad then.

"So Mir, how long have you and Joon been dating?" GD asks trying to make small talk.

"Oh, well we have been together since high school" Mir replied happy to get along with another one of Daesung's friends.

"Oh that's wonderful"

"Guys, where are we going anyway?" Daesung asked not really knowing this area.

"You'll see don't worry" GD said with a smirk.

Mir slung his arm around Daesung's neck "Oh Daesung you're our cute little virgin, so let us take care of you and don't worry" GD and Mir both started giggling.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong or this store is just weird I'm phoning TOP to come and get me" Daesung said crossing his arms not very pleased with the type of store they were bringing him to.

Finally GD pulled over and they all got out of the car and Daesung saw the stores name _The Treasure Chest_. Daesung was basically pushed in by Mir and GD but once he got in the store all he saw were whips, chains, eatable clothes, and lots and lots of dildo, all different colour, shape, size, and some even vibrated. This was a whole new world for Daesung that Mir and GD was perfectly happy introducing to him.

"Ok Dae, what do you see here that looks good?" GD asked just wondering what Daesung knew about sex toys.

"Ok none of it really looks good but I do know what these are" Daesung said motioning to the dildos.

"Have you ever used one?" Mir asked appearing from behind a shelving unit.

"NO, I haven't even done it yet with a person why would I lose my virginity to a rubber toy!" Daesung said crossing his arms.

"Ok well you come around the store with us and we will pull out the basics for you to get" GD said with a smile picking up a shopping basket.

TOP was pulling out of the car wash when his phone started ringing. He saw it was Taeyang and picked it up.

"Yo"

"Hey TOP watcha doing right now?"

"Just pulling out of the car was." TOP pulled the car over to talk not wanting to get a ticket.

"Ok well you know the store _The Treasure Chest_?"

"Yea I know it why?"

"Well they got some new product in and I was thinking of going by to take a look for our road trip next week. Want to come with me? Please?"

TOP could hear that Taeyang didn't really want to go alone, "Ok I'll meet you there."

TOP drove until he got to the store and first he saw Taeyang standing outside.

"Hey, I see you got the hummer for this trip." Taeyang said tapping the hood.

"Yea I thought it would be easier to put our luggage in, than the sports car."

"Hey did you ask GD to meet us here?"

"No why I want this stuff to be a surprise"

"Look there" TOP was pointing to another car "That's GD car, maybe he wanted to surprise you too"

"Well let's go in and say hi at least" Taeyang said pulling TOP into the store with him.

GD and Mir were trying to convince Daesung to get at least one dildo but after everything they already got him to get the dildo should be an easy buy.

"Ok so which one?" GD asked holding up two to choose from that he has used before.

"I got this one when it came out and it was really good, 9/10" Mir said holding up a glass one.

"I don't know. Why are there so many?" Daesung said getting frustrated on why he even needed a dildo.

"Come on just pick one" GD and Mir said together.

"Fine fine" Daesung closed his eyes and was going to pick one by chance.

Taeyang and TOP walked into the store and were very surprised by the sight they got at first. Daesung with his hand over his eyes, GD and Mir both holding dildos and Daesung was reaching for one.

TOP ran up behind Daesung and motioned for GD and Mir to be quiet and they did well for being surprised shitless from TOP just appearing out of nowhere. Daesung finally grabbed the 8inch blue one with ripples and nubs all along it to add the extra pleasure.

TOP leaned in close to Daesung's ear and in a husky voice said "Are you sure we want to use that one?"

Daesung screamed so loaded that GD turned around and apologised to the store clerk. Daesung dropped the dildo and froze on the spot. TOP could see that he had really startled Daesung and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you" TOP was kissing Daesung neck to try and calm him down and he could feel Daesung starting to relax in his arms.

TOP shot GD a glare "And may I ask why did you bring Dae to such a place like this and why are you making him pick out dildos? And why wasn't I invited!"

GD laughed at TOP protectiveness "Well if we invited you then how all of this (pointing to the full basket) could be a surprise?"

Daesung had turned around in TOP's arms and was now nuzzling into his chest, "I don't know but I should still be informed."

"Did you get anything?" Taeyang asked from behind GD and gave him a back hug. GD jumped surprised.

"Yes but you're not allowed to see until we get to Busan!" GD giggled at Taeyang's pout.

"OK well while you guys get all lovey dovey over here I'm going to be over there all alone."

They all laughed at Mir's boldness and stopped. "Ok so us three have to buy our stuff and you guys aren't allowed to see so go over there."

As the three where walking away, TOP saw the dildo that Daesung had dropped and picked it up. "Dae"

Daesung turned around to see what TOP wanted while GD was paying for his stuff

"Here you forgot this" TOP handed him the dildo and kissed him on the forehead, and Daesung went bright red.

"Thanks" Daesung said and turned around because it was his turn to pay.

As Daesung was pulling out his wallet, TOP already had his card out "here put it on this card and grab me the black one of those too." The clerk nodded and grabbed the black set of fuzzy handcuffs.

"Baby you can't pay for everything! I'm going to feel horrible for it" Daesung said trying to get TOP's card back and give the clerk his.

TOP grabbed Daesung's hand "Don't worry these aren't just for you these are for us so I can pay!" TOP leaned in close to Daesung's ear and whispered "Don't worry you can pay me back another way too"

TOP turned around and saw Mir looking in his bag at the stuff he bought and Taeyang trying to get GD to show him what he bought, TOP laughed at the scene and then when the clerk was done she gave TOP back his card and TOP picked up all their bags and left.

"Wow! Why do you have so many cars?" Daesung asked as TOP was putting the bags in the back seat.

TOP laughed "Because I have very loving parents." Daesung knew about TOP's parents so he gave TOP a reassuring hug.

"Hey if you to want to get out of here I'll drive Mir and Daesung back to the dorms" TOP said to the now making out Taeyang and GD. They nodded and got into their cars and drove off.

"OK Mir back seat for you" TOP said to Mir as he got into the car.

Daesung and TOP got in too and they drove off back to the dorms.

As they were getting out of the car TOP told Mir "Tell Joon to give me a call sometime and maybe us 4 can do something together"

Mir nodded "yay sure sounds good" Mir ran to his dorm with his bag trying not to get caught.

TOP turned to Daesung, "So what do you want to do now?"

Daesung smirked and put his hands on TOPs hips "Um I'm not sure, why don't we go to your dorm and see if we can figure out how these cuffs work?"

TOP smile got even bigger and he grabbed Daesung's hand and they got to his dorm in record time.

Once the door was shut the clothes came off and the cuffs went on. TOP gave him one of his best blowjobs (this week), to get him used to cuffs. When TOP released Daesung he jumped him to repay him for the amazing blowjob (though TOP didn't get cuffed).


	14. Chapter 13

TOP was wide awake this morning. Today they were going on their road trip, which would mean many hours in his car with Daesung. They would be gone for 10 days and TOP had something planned for almost every single second for them to do. TOP got out of bed and got the last minute stuff ready and packed and then he decided he dared to wake GD up.

"Hey, we have to get going soon." TOP shook GD and only got a groan of annoyance "hey wake up already"

"Ah, fine then just go get Daesung and come back to get me" GD said going further under his pillow.

"Fine but you better be up by then" TOP said and left the room.

TOP walked to his boyfriend's room while thinking about what they could do for 5 hours in a car. They have been dating for months now and from the incident at the sex shop yesterday TOP was wondering if maybe Daesung could be ready to take that step. TOP knew that they were making progress in that department and he figured Daesung might be ready because he didn't exactly hate the rim job a few nights ago.

_TOP let go of Daesung's hard on with a pop and moved his mouth down lower to try and give Daesung more pleasure. TOP started to do the alphabet with his tongue on Daesung's Perineum but only got half way. _

"_More TOP I need you to move more" Daesung moaned and was pushing on TOP's head trying to get him to do something more just not knowing what really. _

_TOP knew he wasn't going to get to go all the way with Daesung right now, but he wanted to experiment with something. TOP took his index finger and rubbed Daesung's hole experimentally, and what he got was not what he was expecting. He was expecting for Daesung to push his hand away and tell him never to do that again, but what he got he liked a lot more. Daesung moaned very load (the dorm next door might of heard) and arc his back off the Daesung doing this when he lowered back onto the bed it caused TOP's finger to slid in until the first joint of his finger was inside him._

_Daesung was very surprised by TOP's movement but he was very much enjoying it. Daesung knew in his mind that TOP would never intentionally hurt him. So he let TOP touch him there even from his bad experience he knew he could trust TOP. _

_TOP had his whole finger inside Daesung and he was moving it around until he found Daesung's sweet spot, which he knew he found because Daesung gave one of the loudest moans he had all night (he was sure the dorm next door had heard them this time). TOP pulled his finger away, Daesung whimpered at the instant emptiness._

"_Get on all fours" TOP said it very sternly and Daesung didn't really know why TOP told him to but he did anyway. _

_TOP took Daesung's hard on into his hand and started to jerk him off. After a few good jerks TOP decided that the finger went so well that know he knew that he wouldn't mind this. All Daesung felt was TOP lick his way down from his lower back and then he was starting to move down his crack. TOP started to speed up his hand which made Daesung forget all about his tongue and where it was moving. Once TOP got to where he wants that was when Daesung figured out what he was doing. TOP licked around the hole and then stuck his tongue in. Daesung threw his head back in pleasure and as TOP penetrated his hole with his tongue he almost came right there. _

"_Ah... TOP… More…" Daesung was moaning out between heave breathes. _

_TOP knew his boyfriend was close to the edge so he decided to be nice to night and not tease him anymore. _

_Daesung didn't even know this came to be but TOP moved so fast that all Daesung could feel was his hot mouth around his cock and he was on his back. Daesung was so worked up that it only took a few good sucks before he was coming down the back of TOP's throat. When TOP came up to lazily kiss Daesung and Daesung smirked at TOP and started to kiss his way down TOP's body ready to return the favor._

TOP was almost getting hard again just remembering it.

TOP arrived at Daesung's door and when he knocked he just wanted to see Daesung and have him in his arms and getting a good morning kiss. When the door opened a very tired, messy hair, pj wearing Mir was standing there.

"He should be coming back from the shower any minute now" Mir said walking back into the room and left the door open for TOP to come in too. "He wanted me to apologize for him to you about being a few minutes late. Also I wanted to talk to you for a minute." TOP sat on Daesung's bed and across from Mir on his own bed, "Ok I know how fragile Daesung is and how he trust you with his life now" TOP nodded not really sure where this was going "All I want to say is that you'll be dead if I get a call from Daesung in tears asking me to come get him because something happened. Also as his good friend I tell you this stuff I know I'm not his parent or even older then you so I can't really be that menacing but I just want to make sure that Daesung will be fine."

TOP nodded taking in everything Mir just said to him, "You don't have to worry Mir I will protect him even if it kills me. I'm pretty sure I know what you're also talking about and I won't have sex with him until he is 100% ready and not just doing it to please me and I would never force him to."

"Ok that's all I wanted to hear" Mir got up to hug TOP. TOP didn't really know Mir but he could tell how touchy he was and half hugged him back. They didn't hear the door open.

"Hey let go of my boyfriend and go get yours!" Daesung jokingly said to the two sternly.

Mir laughed "Fine fine, but just know that once you leave I'm calling him hear and this dorm with be our love nest for 10 days till you guys get back." TOP got up and was now standing behind Daesung with one arm around his waist and he was resting his head on Daesung's shoulder his other arm just hanging free.

Daesung laughed "Ok just don't do it in my bed, because if anyone is going to christen it I want to be that person." Daesung intertwined his fingers with TOP's free hanging one while he said this. TOP was surprised at first but then smiled at what Daesung said nuzzled into his neck further and was giving him little kisses.

When Mir saw Daesung intertwine their fingers as he said this he could see the love coming from this couple and he also was 99% sure Daesung was going to come back from this trip very sexually satisfied. "OK then! I'm going to go back to sleep so hurry up and finish packing and get out of here."

Daesung grabbed his packed suitcase and put in a few last minute clothes. When TOP looked into the bag and smile as he saw the stuff that they bought at the store placed in there.

TOP waited outside as Daesung said good bye to Mir and that he'd phone him. TOP and Daesung walked back to his room hand in hand (almost this whole dorm knew about them so far so it was nothing new). When TOP opened the door h was GD was dressed and was packed and sitting there with suitcase on lap and head down asleep. TOP went over and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Don't wanna get up" GD murmured in the cutest way and rubbed his eyes.

"So you don't want to go on a trip with Taeyang for 10 days and able to do whatever you want hm?" TOP asked.

GD shot up like a bullet, "Hm I'm awake ok let's go."

Daesung started laughing at how fast GD moved when TOP said that.

The three left the dorm with luggage in hand and went down to TOP's hummer to go meet Taeyang at his house before they all left for their trip.


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors note**

**~ All my lovely readers I'm so sorry for going on hiatus for like 2 months! Please forgive! Just school started and travel came up so there was no time to write and then I got so many nice reviews from you guys and I felt that it was my duty to at least try and finish this story to make everyone happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few to come! SORRY AGAIN! (*.*)**

Once they arrived at Taeyang's house TOP helped the sleepy GD get his luggage out of his hummer so that GD can drive with Taeyang. While TOP was busy doing this GD and Daesung went to the door to go get Taeyang and make sure he was ready. The second the door opened to revile Taeyang GD threw himself into his boyfriends arms and nuzzled his neck which made Daesung laugh. TOP brought GD's luggage up to the door with him and wrapped his arms around Daesung's waist.

"So are we ready to leave?" TOP asked Taeyang seeing that GD was too tired to even care what was going on.

Taeyang nodded then detached himself from GD and went to go get his luggage for their trip. When Taeyang returned the other three were outside his house making plans for getting to Busan. Taeyang made his way to his car and grabbed GD's luggage to put them in his car. When Taeyang was done with that he joined the others.

"OK so because I know my way better in Busan, I figured it would be better if we drove with you in lead until we get to Songnisan National Park and then I can take over and drive the rest of the time to my cottage." TOP said to Taeyang knowing that he would be good to get them to the Park.

"Yea that sounds perfect! So let's get going then" Taeyang said turning around and slapped GD in the ass which made GD giggle and get into Taeyang's passenger side door.

At the same time TOP and Daesung were getting into his hummer and both couples started up their cars and drove off.

In TOP's car Daesung was getting out a CD from his bag and popped it into the CD player.

"I made a mix tape a few days ago after one of my yoga sessions for the long drive" Daesung said with a sheepish grin, "I tried to put stuff on that we would both like to listen to for basically 5 hours"

TOP noticed the way Daesung grinned and then put his hand on Daesung's thigh "Don't worry baby it will be fine as long as you like it"

This made Daesung happy so he intertwined his fingers with TOP's as they drove listening to the mix tape.

In Taeyang's car GD reclined his chair and was about to go back to sleeping when Taeyang started to poke him.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep I need someone to talk to" Taeyang said to GD trying to get him so stay awake.

"Fine! I'll stay awake now but tonight I'm gonna be tired so I guess you're not getting any tonight" GD said with an as-a-mater-of-fact tone to it.

Taeyang started to laugh "you know we don't need to do it every night you know."

"Yea but it fucking feels like I should" GD said crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot my boyfriend is a sex addict" Taeyang laughed and put his hand on GD's knee.

GD grabbed Taeyang's hand and held onto it, "Yea, yea make your sex addict jokes but one you see what I bought, you might get addicted too."

Taeyang laughed and squeezed GD's hand "yea maybe I will we will just have to wait and see then."

After about 2 hours of driving both couples were getting irritated from driving for so long and they needed gas anyway so it was a perfect time to stop. Taeyang pulled in first and parked his car and got out to start pumping while GD got out and started jumping to wake up his stiff body. Daesung was giggling at this sight and TOP pulled up behind Taeyang's car to get gas. Daesung and TOP got out and TOP want to pump gas while Daesung went to talk to GD.

"Hey" Daesung said walking up to GD "How's the drive going?"

"Hey Daesungie" GD said hugging Daesung which made Daesung laugh at GD cuteness and give him a hug back. "Taeyang is making me stay awake so I don't even know if I'm gonna survive this drive" GD still holding onto Daesung when TOP and Taeyang came up.

"Well, why don't you go into the gas station and buy an energy drink" Daesung said starting to find the hug to long.

GD held on tighter so not to fall over and he just nodded "yeaaaaaa I probably shouuuuuld."

TOP saw the hug GD was giving his boyfriend and giggled at how cute it was because Daesung looked like he dint know what to do and GD looked asleep. TOP heard Taeyang laughing at the sight too.

TOP came up behind GD and tickled both his sides to wake him up and let go of _his_ boyfriend.

GD gave a little yelp, let go and jumped all at once it made TOP laugh harder and made his way to Daesung and wrapped his arms around Daesung's waist. Daesung instantly wrapped his arms around TOP's torso and nuzzled into his chest, Daesung also finding this a lot more comfy then GD hug.

Taeyang went around and grabbed GD "How about let's go in and I can get you an energy drink" GD only nodded at Taeyang.

TOP looked down at Daesung in his arms "hey, do you want to go in and get something to drink or eat?"

Daesung nodded into TOP chest, "Yea I'm getting kind of hungry."

TOP and Daesung walked into the gas station too, to look around. Daesung saw GD and Taeyang looking at energy drinks while he and TOP went over to where the sandwiches are. Daesung almost screamed at seeing his favorite sandwich, a Dagwood sandwich. TOP saw Daesung's instantaneous reaction he almost jumped.

"Baby what did you see?" TOP asked Daesung and Daesung just pointed at this tall sandwich that's looked like it had 4 different meats and veggies with 2 different cheeses and mustarded. To TOP this sandwich looked horrible but by the smile that was plastered on Daesung's face he could tell that he loved this sandwich.

Daesung turned to TOP and giggled "I know it looks horrible but my mom used to love them to and we would get them every so often we would find them because they are an American sandwich and not very popular in Korean."

TOP laughed and said "Ok you get that and I'll get something a little less American." Daesung nodded and grabbed the one that looked the best to him. While TOP grabbed a good breakfast sandwich a gyaeran toseuteu (Korean egg toast). When both of them had their sandwiches they went over to the drinks and got 2 vitamin waters. They went over to the counter to pay and decided to go outside to eat. TOP wasn't going to say anything but he didn't trust that Dagwood not to make a mess in his car. A few minutes later they noticed GD and Taeyang came out to with a bag full of stuff.

"What did you get?" TOP asked putting down his sandwich for a second.

"Well he needed like 2 energy drinks and then we got some food to." Taeyang said taking out on the drinks opening it for GD and giving it to him to start drinking. GD took it and started drinking and he could feel himself becoming less tired. When GD was done with drink number 1 he looked at what TOP and Daesung were eating and was surprised by the thing that Daesung was eating.

"Daesungie, what are you eating?" GD asked cutely, which made the other three giggle.

"Well GD this is a Dagwood sandwich." GD just looked at him confused "Don't worry its ok if you don't know it's not very popular here."

30 minutes later when they were all done eating they made their way back into their cars and started driving again to Busan.


	16. Chapter 15

There was two hours left in the drive to TOP's family cottage and GD had crashed from his energy drink high moments ago so Taeyang was getting bored and just turned on some music to listen to until the GPS told him when to turn and stuff. Inside TOP's car was something a lot differently going on. TOP was driving a little distracted because of a certain boyfriend currently deep throating him. Daesung was swirling his tongue around TOP's nerve-packed head and he gently sucking the tip of his shaft. Daesung licked the length of his penis, alternating between sweeping up-and-down strokes and circular motions. Daesung and TOP did this often so Daesung knew just when and where to touch on TOP just like it was a first nature instant of his. Then Daesung remembered something he saw online and decided to try it, he made a tube with one hand and put it against his lips. Then, he wrapped his mouth around TOP's shaft and then mouth and hand up and down in unison. As TOP felt Daesung use his god given mouth and hand at once that was about all he could take.

"Daesung…. Ahh….i'm… about to cum" TOP moaned leaving one hand on the wheel and put the other in Daesung's hair and pushed the others head down as he came into his boyfriend's mouth. Daesung swallowed everything TOP had to give him. Daesung raised his head when he knew TOP was spent and gone soft. Daesung leaned up and kissed TOP on the cheek before sitting back in his seat.

"Dae baby that was amazing" TOP said while putting his hand on Daesung's knee and intertwining their fingers. "Once we get to the cottage I promise I will return the favor" TOP gave Daesung a wink.

Daesung had so many thoughts running threw his head when they were at the 30 minute mark until they hit TOP's cottage. Daesung knew that this was going to be when he was going to tell TOP that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level in the physical sense which meant that Daesung wanted to do it and he wanted to do it badly now. The little things he bought at the sex shop with GD and Mir he was hoping would be used during this trip. Daesung slowly dozed off while in deep thought.

TOP was now turning into the long hidden driveway that lead to the cottage. When he drove up to the house he had to leave his car headlights on to see where he was going because he hadn't been there in a while. TOP's cottage had an extremely modern designed, with just straight lines with a flat roof and a concrete outer. There was a pool but you couldn't see it in the night. TOP took the cottage keys from his pocket leaving a sleeping Daesung in his car and saw Taeyang getting out of his car to go and wake up GD. TOP opened the door and went in and turned on all the outside lights and then went out to go wake up his sleeping beauty. Taeyang had GD barley awake and they were holding their own luggage waiting for the other couple to go inside and decide rooms. TOP opened the passenger side door to wake Daesung up. Once Daesung was woken up TOP went into the trunk to get both their luggage and then all four walked into the house. They all just dropped the luggage in the living room while top locked the front door and turned off the outside lights then turned on the inside lights. All four made it upstairs with the already forgotten luggage, Daesung was clinging to TOP while GD was basically attaching himself to Taeyang just to get up the stairs.

"You two take the room at the end of the hall on the right" TOP said in a tired state jus pointing down the hall, "and we will be in this end on the left".

Taeyang could only guess the reason for the two rooms that are farthest apart is because of intimacy times, but at the moment he didn't really care

TOP pulled Daesung into the room and closed the door behind them. The room was a good size with a fluffy looking bed in the center; the room also had a bay window seat area with an attached washroom. TOP turned around to hopefully see Daesung waiting to get repaid for the blowjob on the drive but turned around to see a lovely boyfriend asleep on the bed with his feet hanging over the edge and only his shoes off. TOP was also really tired so he just got undressed to his t-shirt and boxers, he did the same for Daesung and then got into bed pulling Daesung along with him.

Daesung instantly cuddled up into TOP's side. "Thank you so much for bringing me on this trip." As this really touched TOP's heart, then he kissed Daesung on the top of his head. "You're welcome baby."

Then the couple feel asleep within seconds.

Down the hall GD and Taeyang were getting ready for la la land and once they got in bed, GD cuddled up on Taeyang's chest. "So I was wondering, do you think TOP and Daesung will take the next step in their relationship this trip?" GD asked Taeyang while drawing little unknown shaped onto his lovers chest.

"Truthfully I do, I've notice the way TOP always stared at Daesung with such want, and I'm sure you know which type of want I mean (Taeyang winked at GD), but back to what I was saying I've noticed that Daesung started to stare at TOP that way too and I can see that those stares are getting stronger and I'm sure that they are both ready and that they are going to take that step." Taeyang wrapped his arms around GD's waist and kissed him on the lips gently "Now go to sleep and stop worrying your cute head off about your friend's sex life."

GD lightly hit Taeyang on the chest "I'm not worrying about their sex life I'm just curious"

Taeyang laughed at his lover's actions "I know I'm only teasing you, now goodnight"

"Goodnight" GD nestled his head into Taeyang's chest and feel asleep.

Authors note

~ Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you guys are enjoying even though I'm a cruddy updater

Also I didn't know how to really describe it so here is what TOP's family cottage is what I am think about something very modern (But if you have a better one in mind then you can use that ) Links ↓

.

modern-cottage-design-with-open-plan-and-dark-wooden-exterior/

Thanks again for reading! And I really hope these links work


End file.
